Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny
by SimonSays1292
Summary: After the deaths of almost everyone they knew and loved, Harry Potter and Darren Shan form a brotherly bond as they try to kill the one person who may prove impossible to kill, the one person who controls the fabric of space and time itself: Des Tiny!
1. Prologue

**Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny**

_This story is a sequel to my other story, __Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards__. This story starts off just a few months after __Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards__ end. For those of you who have not read __Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards__, here is a brief summery on the important events that happened in the story that you will need to know when you read this story._

**Previously:**

Harry Shan and Darren Potter starts off when Harry, Ron, and Hermione get attacked by Death Eaters. The Death Eaters kidnapped Ron and Hermione and knocked out Harry. When Harry woke up, someone was feasting on his blood. After a lengthy confrontation, Harry finds out that the person drinking his blood was a vampire named Darren Shan. Darren claims that he is a good vampire and that he isn't a killer. Harry eventually believes Darren and follows him to a cave where he a meets another vampire, Larten Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley is not immediately trustworthy of Harry, but after a while he warms up to him and agrees to help him find Ron and Hermione, but only if Harry agrees to help them kill Vampaneze (Mr. Crepsley and Darren had already told him about the war between the Vampires and Vampaneze).

Harry, Darren, and Mr. Crepsley go to the Forest of Dean where Ron and Hermione are being held captive by Death Eaters. Mr. Crepsley agrees to create a disturbance far away so as to draw off many Death Eaters. He does that and almost all the Death Eaters go off except for a few who stays there to guard Ron and Hermione. Harry stuns all of the remaining Death Eaters, except one who fights back and sets Darren on fire. Harry eventually puts the fire out and stuns the Death Eater. Harry rescues Ron and Hermione and disapparates with them and Darren. They appear back at the cave, but not a moment goes by when Mr. Crepsley appears with a Death Eater, Dolohov, on his back. Harry overpowers him and knocks Dolohov out. Harry performs a memory charm on him, takes him to an empty field, and leaves him there.

Meanwhile, while this is all happening, Steve Leopard and his guards are on the run. They find a group of humans to feed on. They attempt to feed on them, but before they can, they are overpowered by them because the humans use these magic 'sticks'. Voldemort appears and explains to Steve and the Vampaneze about the wizard war going on. After a lengthy debate, the Death Eaters and the Vampaneze join forces. They find Dolohov in the empty field and Voldemort reverses the memory charm placed upon him. Dolohov tells Voldemort what is happening and he tells them where Harry, Darren, and the others are camping. Voldemort then send 3 Vampaneze to attack.

Harry explains to Ron and Hermione what was happening and about the vampires. As they get ready to leave the cave, 3 Vampaneze attack and kill Ron. They try killing everyone else, but they end up getting over powered and dying. Harry and Hermione are both shocked that Ron died. While they are mourning, Vancha March and Harkat Mulds appear and try to revive Ron, but with no luck. They try bringing his body back to The Burrow so he could be with his family, but when they get there, Vampaneze and Death Eaters surround them. Voldemort and Steve both appear and explain that they have joined forces. Voldemort and his Death Eaters then disapparate leaving the Vampaneze full reign at Harry, Hermione, Darren, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat.

After a brief battle, Harry and Hermione enter the Weasley's house to look for the rest of the Weasley's. They end up finding Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George locked in closets. They, then, find Ginny bound and gagged in another closet. After rescuing her, Vampaneze enter the house and kill Mr. Weasley. They would have killed the rest, but Darren and Harkat appeared and saved them.

After leaving the house, they see Mr. Crepsley and Vancha in a battle with Steve and Gannen. The battle lasts a few minutes until Steve holds George Weasley hostage. After a long time of taunting, Steve Leopard, with a big shock for everyone, kills George and drops him on the ground. Mrs. Weasley attacks Steve in revenge and attempts to kill him, but is unable to when Mr. Tiny appears and saves Steve. Steve and Gannen run for it while Mr. Tiny explains that the Order if the Phoenix and the Vampires need to join forces. As Mr. Tiny leaves, he leaves a Little Person behind who turns out to be the resurrected Ron Weasley. Everyone is so shocked and happy that Ron is alive.

Everyone ends up going to Grimmauld Place to talk to the Order about joining forces with the Vampires. After lengthy debate, everyone accepts, (mostly because Dumbledore convinces everyone.) The Order accepts the vampires, but Dumbledore wants to be sure that the vampires accept the Order; so Harry, Hermione, Ron, Darren, Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat go to Vampire Mountain. Before they start the trek, Darren pulls Hermione in one room and confesses that he has feelings for her. He kisses her and they end up sleeping together.

In Vampire Mountain, the same ordeal goes on as it did in Grimmauld Place. Eventually, (and with help from Dumbledore who appeared in the mountain) the Vampire Clan accepts the Order of the Phoenix as their allies to team up with to fight the Vampaneze and Death Eaters.

The next chapter starts with Harry having a meeting with the vampires. They decide that the rest of the Order of the Phoenix should come to Vampire Mountain so they can talk face to face. Hermione, Darren, and 2 Vampire Guards leave to Grimmauld Place to get the rest of the Order. However, on their way there, they get attacked by Death Eaters and Vampaneze.

There is a brief battle which the Death Eaters and Vampaneze easily win. The 2 vampire guards die and so does Mrs. Weasley, who gets killed by Steve Leopard, and Fred Weasley, who gets killed by Voldemort. The rest of the people (Darren, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius), are kidnapped and get held hostage at Malfoy Manor.

To make a long story short, Harry finds out what happened and with all the Vampire Generals, Vampire Princes, and Order of the Phoenix by his side, he decides to invade Malfoy Manor to rescue his friends.

The next scene is very long in which Harry and Mika ver Leth travel to the dungeons where Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Sirius are tied up. They rescue them but before they are able to leave the Manor, the Death Eaters and Vampaneze see them and start fighting. Eventually, the Order of the Phoenix and Vampires invade and there is a huge battle between them and the Death Eaters and Vampaneze.

During the battle, Voldemort corners Harry and is about to kill him when Dumbledore appears and duels Voldemort.

Jets of green light and swords and knives are flying everywhere during the battle. Lupin ends up getting killed by a killing curse and Tonks gets killed trying to protect him. Immediately after Lupin and Tonks' deaths, Moody gets stabbed in the back and dies instantly.

After the deaths of the 3 members of the Order, Harry runs into another room where Voldemort was still dueling Dumbledore, Steve and Gannen were fighting Mr. Crepsley and Vancha, and Sirius was dueling Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sends a killing curse at Sirius, but her wand gets intercepted by Steve and he points the wand at Mr. Crepsley. The killing curse, instead, hits Mr. Crepsley and he falls over and dies. Darren has to be restrained by Vancha to stop him from running to Mr. Crepsley's body.

Shortly after, Sirius gets stabbed in the chest by a Vampaneze. Sirius falls to the ground bleeding heavily. Harry runs to his aid and tried healing to wound, but with no luck. The last words Sirius says is "I'm sorry I could not keep my promise" (Sirius makes a promise to Harry earlier in the book saying that he promises he won't die). Sirius falls back after he says those words and dies.

Right after Sirius dies, Voldemort runs to Harry and sends a killing curse at him, but Dumbledore jumps in Harry's way and takes the curse full blast, killing himself in order to save Harry's life.

After the battle is finished, Harry is struck with remorse and feels it is his fault that so many people died. Harry fights with Vancha at one point but apologizes later. The next day, they all go to the funeral at Vampire Mountain to mourn the losses. At the funeral, Harry has a vision into Voldemort's mind and see's that he's taken over Hogwarts. Harry, along with the Generals and the Order, go to invade Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts, Harry breaks the barrior around the castle and enters with everyone by his side. However, when they enter Hogwarts, they see that it has not been taken over by Voldemort and that its perfectly normal, but then they see Death Eaters and Vampaneze infiltrating the castle through the front door. Harry realizes that the dream he had into Voldemort's mind was fake, yet again, and Voldemort just wanted Harry to break the barrior so he and his Death Eaters could invade Hogwarts.

The battle starts when Death Eaters shouts curses everywhere and at everyone. Bellatrix Lestrange takes Neville Longbottom hostage, but she accidently drops him when Darren throws a knife at her face. In retaliation, Bellatrix stabs him in the back and gets ready to stab him again and kill him when Hermione stuns her. Darren bleeds deeply and is close to death when Harry lets Darren feed off of him, which somehow cures him.

After that, Harry, Hermione, and Darren run into the Great Hall where Vampaneze and Death Eaters are battling Vampires and members of the Order. Darren teams up with Mika ver Leth and Arrow as they cut down Vampaneze, and Harry teams up with Hermione and Ron as they defeat the Malfoys.

They all run out of the Great Hall, but Dolohov is stationed there and he stuns Harry. Dolohov is about to kill Harry when Ron jumps in and saves him by killing Dolohov; but as he does that, he accidently gets hit by Dolohov's killing curse, that was meant for Harry, and Ron gets killed.

Shortly after Ron's death, Steve Leopard appears. Before anyone can do anything, Steve cuts Luna Lovegood's throat, and kills her. Harry tries attacking him in revenge, but he gets thwarted by the Death Eater and Vampaneze guards that Steve has. As Steve and his guards all go back to the Great Hall, a Death Eater sends a killing curse at the group of kids and hits Neville Longbottom in the face, killing him instantly.

As everyone goes back to the Great Hall, Harkat Mulds is seen getting hit by a killing curse and dying. Hermione has to restrain Darren from running after Harkat, but as she does that, she also gets hit by a killing curse and Hermione dies. Harry and Darren both stare at Hermione's dead body in awe. Ginny runs over to Harry and tries comforting him, but when she does that, she gets stabbed in the back by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix gets ready to stab Ginny again when Vancha runs up behind Bellatrix, twists her neck, and kills her.

Harry tries healing Ginny, but to no use. Ginny tells Harry that she loves him and asks Harry to kiss her. While Harry does what she requests, she dies.

Harry gets up and realizes that Voldemort is staring at him. He also sees Darren and Vancha getting ready battle Steve Leopard and Gannen Harst. Both sides trades a few insults, then they battle.

It is a long battle where both sides have a few strong points. When they battle, Voldemort gets in the way of Steve's fight and Steve gets mad. Steve slows down Voldemort which then gets Voldemort mad. Voldemort, then, tries sending a killing curse at Steve, but Vancha rescues him and the curse hits Gannen, killing him instead.

With Vancha at his mercy, Steve stabs him in the heart and kills him. Steve then pounces on Darren and gets ready to kill him too, but Harry stuns him.

After that, Voldemort tries sending a killing curse at Harry, but Darren runs with his vampire speed, grabs Voldemort's wand, and sends the killing curse at Steve, which hits him and kills him immediately.

Voldemort gets pissed off at Darren for taking his wand. Voldemort attempts to kill Darren, but before he does, Harry grabs a sword and stabs Voldemort through his heart, which kills him instantly.

Harry and Darren both seemed stunned that they won the war. Harry feels guilty for all his friends dying, but Darren tries comforting him. When they both try leaving the Great Hall, Mr. Tiny appears and traps them in the room.

Harry and Darren are confused at first why Mr. Tiny is there. They try figuring out why he is, but to no luck. Mr. Tiny, who is smiling, then claims that he is the one that is responsible for everything that happened. Harry and Darren tell him that he had nothing to do, but Mr. Tiny then says that he is the one that made Ron die so he could come back as a Little Person and save Harry. Mr. Tiny killed off Ron, turned him into a Little Person, and planted a false memory into Ron of misery in the Lake of Souls.

Mr. Tiny then explains that he is the one responsible for the Vampires and the Order teaming up, and the Death Eaters and Vampaneze teaming up. Mr. Tiny claims that on the night Harry met Darren, he made Harry's spell miss a Death Eater so the Death Eater could knock him out which would cause Darren and Harry to meet up. Mr. Tiny then claims that on another night, he removed the protection the Death Eaters had around them so that the Vampaneze would spot them which would ultimately make them team up with each other.

Harry and Darren are shocked at what Mr. Tiny did. Harry tried killing Mr. Tiny, but he escaped before Harry could. Harry starts crying saying that he will make Mr. Tiny pay. Darren comforts him and says that it's not worth it because Mr. Tiny cannot be killed, at least for now. Harry still swears vengeance, and the story ends as Darren and Harry leave Hogwarts, no doubt planning to eventually make Mr. Tiny pay…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Letter from a witch

_Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you think!!_

---Harry Potter and Darren Shan were staying at a motel. They decided to lay low for a while and not draw unwanted attention from _anybody_; especially vampires or people from the wizarding world.

It's been 3 months since Harry and Darren killed Voldemort and Steve. It's also been 3 months since Desmond Tiny revealed himself as the masquerader behind everything that had happened to both Darren and Harry. Harry tried killing Mr. Tiny that night, but failed. He swore vengeance that night and has been attempting to track Mr. Tiny ever since.

That night, Darren tried calming Harry down. Darren kept saying that it would be worthless to go after Mr. Tiny. Harry wouldn't listen to him and kept finding ways to attempt to go after him. Darren obliged to go with Harry as a traveling companion, but he still didn't think that going after Mr. Tiny was a good idea. However, during the 3 months of tracking him down, Darren changed his views.

Darren, now, has been more obsessed then Harry to seek Mr. Tiny and kill him. Harry was confused at first to why Darren changed his views so abruptly, but now he thinks he knows why. Darren lost so many friends in the war. He lost Mr. Crepsley, Vancha March, Harkat Mulds, and many other vampires. Harry thinks the reason that Darren wasn't too keen to go after Mr. Tiny at first was because the deaths hadn't really hit him at the time, but after the few months of chasing Mr. Tiny, Darren started really realizing that he will never see his friends again. It really started to hit Darren that they were all dead. Ever since then, Darren has been even more obsessed then Harry to make Desmond Tiny pay.

You might think that it is impossible to kill Mr. Tiny, but that's not true. Nothing is impossible. Anything can happen if you set your mind to it. It might be difficult, but it _can_ be done.

Over the months, Harry and Darren were going all over the globe (thanks to Harry's apparation, it only takes a few seconds to go around the globe). They went to all sorts of places that Mr. Tiny might seek interest in going to, and the places Mr. Tiny would enjoy going to were places where death is likely to happen.

For example, Harry and Darren went to the Korean Demilitarized Zone, which happens to be the most dangerous place on the Earth to be. It is the divide between North and South Korea. If anyone besides soldiers enter that area, there is a 100% chance that they will be shot and killed, a key place that Mr. Tiny would go to, but when Harry and Darren entered that area (under the indivisibility cloak) the only people that were there were soldiers.

Besides the Korean Demilitarized Zone, Harry and Darren went to many war zones and watched many humans being killed. Darren was sure Mr. Tiny would be there because he loves to see wars and people getting killed, but unless he can make himself invisible, he was not there.

Harry's first assumption was that he is, in fact, invisible and is hiding from them, but Darren convinced Harry that if Mr. Tiny really did know that they were after him, then he would kill them in a heartbeat.

So after much debate, Harry and Darren decided to stay at a motel for a little while to rest. They would go on tracking Mr. Tiny after they got more information together and more possibilities of where the evil, destiny controlling, murderer might be.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Darren was fast asleep. He was exhausted because he hadn't slept in days. Vampires can go many days with no sleep, but if they wait that long, when they eventually hit the sack, they will be out cold for hours.

Darren preferred to sleep in the afternoon rather than at night. Even though he technically could go out in the day, since sunlight can't kill him, he still felt that he owed it to his fellow vampires (mostly Mr. Crepsley) that he searched the world at night and slept during the day.

Harry was awake watching T.V. when there was a knock on the door. Darren was snoring loudly and didn't hear anything. Harry quickly got up with his wand at the ready. He walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw the mail man standing very relaxed but also professional. Harry quickly put away his wand and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry once he opened the door.

"Yes," said the mail man who was looking at his clipboard. "Is there a Darren Horston here?"

"Um…" Harry was quite confused. Why was this mail man asking for a Darren Horston? There was no Darren _Horston_ here. Was it a coincidence that this Darren Horston had the same first name as the vampire who was currently sleeping in the motel?

"No," replied Harry. "There is no Darren Horston here."

"This is the right address," said the mail man. "I am sure of it. Are you sure there is no Darren here?"

"Hold on," said Harry.

Harry quickly shut the door and ran to Darren's bed.

"Darren!" yelled Harry, but in a whisper voice. "Darren, wake up!"

Harry shook Darren in his bed.

Darren abruptly awoke.

"What's going on!" said an angry Darren. "You should know better than to wake up a sleeping vampire. I should drink your blood for this!"

"There's a mail man at the door," said Harry ignoring Darren's jibe.

"So?" asked Darren.

"He's asking for you, I think." Harry said. "I dunno, he asked for a Darren Horston and I think, maybe he possibly is mistaking, but…"

Darren quickly jumped out of his bed, with the biggest look of fear on his face. Darren put on a red shirt that he quickly grabbed from a pile, and then ran to the door and opened it.

"Yes," smiled Darren. "I'm Darren Horston. What can I help you with?"

"You're Darren Horston?" asked the mail man.

"Yes."

"60 year old Darren Horston?"

"What?" asked Darren.

"It says here that you're 60," said the mail man who was pointing at his clip board.

"Um…" stuttered Darren.

"Well," said the mail man. "I can see here that I have made a mistake. Sorry for…"

"No you didn't!" yelled Darren. "You are probably looking for my father. I'm Darren Horston Jr."

"You're father is 60?" the mail man asked.

"Actually he's 61," said Darren holding his laughter. "You should fix that."

"Well," said the mail man. "Is your father here?"

"No," replied Darren. "He's out. But don't worry. I'll deliver him whatever message you have."

"Not a message," the mail man said. "It's a letter."

The mail man gave Darren a letter. Darren signed the clipboard and closed the door.

"Okay," said Harry as Darren sat down on the bed with the letter in his hand. "I dunno what's going on here, but isn't you name Darren Shan?"

"Yes," muttered Darren.

"Then why…"

"Whenever I have to check in at a public place," interrupted Darren. "I have to give my name, but I can't give 'Darren Shan' because I am supposed to be dead. What if someone I knew as a human realizes that I am alive? It would draw unwanted attention. So when I give my name, I write down Darren Horston."

"Where did you come up with the name 'Horston'?" laughed Harry. "Kind of funny isn't it. 'Horny Horston'. It's kind of a laugh."

"That was Mr. Crepsley's name," said Darren in a quiet but passive voice.

Harry immediately shut his mouth.

"Um," said Harry. "What?"

"His name used to be 'Vur Horston'," said Darren. "He changed it to 'Larten Crepsley' when he got older, but whenever he checked in at public places, he always put his name down as 'Vur Horston'. When I became his assistant, he put me down as his son, 'Darren Horston'."

"Why did that mail man say that Darren Horston was 60 then?" asked Harry.

"To that," said Darren. "I have no idea."

"Open the letter!" urged Harry.

Darren looked at his letter. He turned it around and looked at the name on the back.

_Darren Horston _

_Bed on the far left _

_Red Shirt _

_Motel # 3 _

_Lorenzo Street_

"Oh my Lord," said Harry. "It's from Hogwarts! They always put where you are in your home on the letter."

"No it isn't," said Darren. "It would have the Hogwarts stamp on it, but it doesn't. Plus, how do they know that I was wearing a red shirt? I put it on after the mail man knocked on the door."

"Yeah," smiled Harry. "We, _wizards_, are like that."

"Or witches," said Darren who was coming to an understanding on who might have sent this letter.

Darren opened the envelope and grabbed the piece of paper inside. Written on it were 2 paragraphs of what looked like a woman's writing.

_Hello Darren, _

_Nice talking to you again. Now that you have filled Harry out on why you use the name, Darren Horston, I would like to give you a message._

_Dark times are approaching. Yes, you might think that since Steve Leopard and Lord Voldemort are dead, then the dark times have ended, but they have not. Something big is going to happen and you and Harry need to be prepared. I really would like to talk to you in person before you go after the person that you are in the process of hunting. You might think that this is a trap, but I assure you it is not. I am not forcing you to meet with me, but it would be for your benefit if you did. If you decide to accept, just come to my cave within a month and we will talk. Bring Harry with you. See you soon (or not). _

_Yours truly, _

_Lady Evanna_

"Lady Evanna?" asked Harry. "Who's that?"

"An old friend," replied Darren. "Kind of."

"What is she?" Harry asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"She knew about our conversation that _just_ happened," said Harry. "She must have written that a while ago. How did she know?"

"Oh Harry," laughed Darren. "If you have seen what I've seen in my life, you wouldn't question this."

"Harry," said Darren. "Evanna is a witch."

"She's part of my world?" asked Harry. "She's a seer?

"No."

"But you just said…"

"Harry," interrupted Darren. "She's not a normal witch. She can see into the future and has all sorts of magical gifts that you don't have."

"And she lives in a cave?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"If you're friends with her," said Harry. "Why wasn't she helping you in the war?"

"She's not a vampire," muttered Darren. "She was neutral in the war. She could help or hinder either side depending on her mood."

"Wow," said Harry. "And now she wants to help us?"

"No," said Darren. "She isn't out to help us. She just wants to warn us what might happen if we keep going on the way we are."

"And she knows what will happen?"

"Evanna knows pretty much everything there is to know," said Darren. "And it looks like she has important information to tell us, and we'd be fools not to take it. We have to go to her cave as soon as possible."

"We can't apparate there," said Harry. "I don't know where it is."

"Well," said Darren. "I kind of do. I know generally where the cave is. It is gonna take a while to get there, so we should leave by tomorrow at latest."

"Sure," said Harry. "If it can help us finally defeat Mr. Tiny then I'll take it."

"Well," muttered Darren. He was unsure if he should tell Harry the next part. "I dunno if she will help us like that, or if what she has to tell us will help us at all."

Harry was looking questionably at Darren.

"I don't understand?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Darren. "Evanna… she… I don't know if you will take this the right way."

"Just tell me," said a desperate Harry.

"Just remember," said Darren. "Evanna is _not_ our enemy. So what I am about to say, do not hold it against her."

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

Darren cleared his throat and spoke the next sentence which brought a huge look of fear and hate on Harry's face.

"Evanna is Mr. Tiny's daughter…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Trek to the cave

Harry was shocked. Even more then shocked, he was pissed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Harry. "You're saying that we have to meet with the daughter of the person that we want dead?"

"Yes," said Darren.

"How did she even find out what we're doing?" asked Harry

"She's like that," replied Darren. "She's a witch. She's able to see into the future."

"Yeah, that makes me feel comfortable," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry," said Darren. "She isn't like Mr. Tiny. She isn't a killer. She isn't on his side!"

"Is she on our side?" asked Harry.

Darren hesitated.

"Well," said Darren. "No, she isn't. She isn't on either side. She's neutral."

"How do you know that she won't betray us to Mr. Tiny once we go to her cave?" asked Harry.

"Because she doesn't need to!" said Darren. "If she really wanted to betray us, she would just tell Mr. Tiny what we're doing!"

"Maybe she already did!" yelled Harry furiously. "Maybe she told him and now she just wants to ensnare us so Mr. Tiny can kill us!"

"She doesn't need to ensnare us!" yelled Darren quickly losing his temper. "If she or her father wanted to ensnare us, they wouldn't need to go through all this trouble. Using magic, they could find out where we are and just come here on their own."

"And plus," said Darren. "Evanna knows how meddlesome her father is. She knows the evilness of his ways. She won't deliberately try and kill him, but she won't side with him either. I am sure of it."

"How do you know that Mr. Tiny didn't make that letter?" asked Harry throwing out another flaw. "How do you know he didn't pretend to be his daughter to ensnare us himself?"

"I _already_ told you," said Darren getting annoyed. "If he knew where we were staying, why wouldn't he just ensnare us here? Why would he wait until we went to Lady Evanna's?"

"Because," smiled Harry. "He might have wanted to just have fun. I'm sure it would amuse him if we to run into a trap of his."

"Okay," said Darren. "I slightly agree. It is his style, but I think it is too farfetched. Let's just go to Evanna's cave and play it from there. If it is a trap to ensnare us, then you can happily say to me 'I told you so'."

"Darren," said Harry. "I'm sure that if I happen to be right, I probably won't get the chance to say 'I told you so'."

"Good," laughed Darren. "Then I win both ways."

Harry and Darren both laughed. They packed their things, left the motel for the final time, and started on their trek to the cave of Lady Evanna to see if it is a trap, or (if it happens to not be a trap,) to find out whatever information Evanna has to tell them.

* * *

Days went by. Harry and Darren were sleeping on the cold ground. They didn't really know where they were going. Darren was trying to find the trek he used when he went to Evanna's cave with Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat all those years ago, but it kept getting more difficult for him over the days.

"We're never going to get there," complained Harry while he and Darren were eating grapes.

"Don't say that," said Darren. "Of course we will!"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Um," mumbled Darren. "relatively."

"Yeah," said Harry. "That means you don't know."

"That's not what it means," said Darren who was getting irritated. "It just means I am having difficulty, but rest assured we'll get there soon."

A week went by and nothing had changed. The only thing that had changed was that Harry was complaining a lot more. Harry's complaining happened to get Darren a lot more irritated which affected his way of thinking and made looking for the cave a lot harder.

"Will you cut it out!" yelled Darren to Harry as he shot bolts of light from his wand into the sky to keep himself busy.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Harry. "We're getting nowhere and I am completely anxious!"

"Yeah," replied Darren. "And you firing magic into the air won't help us!"

"Nothing will!" yelled Harry. "Why couldn't this Evanna woman just come to our motel and tell us the news herself?"

"Beats me," said Darren. "We can ask her once we get to her cave."

"_If_ we get to her cave," replied Harry in a soft voice.

Another week went by and both Harry and Darren were cranky. They were both extremely irritated and were driving the other one crazy.

"Go and get some food!" yelled Darren. "And I'll work on how to get to Lady Evanna's!"

"No!" yelled Harry. "How about _you_ go and get some food and _I'll_ look for Lady Evanna's cave since you are incompetent and aren't able to complete a simple task!"

"Why don't you try it completing it!" yelled a pissed off Darren. "Oh, that's right, YOU CAN'T! You have no idea where she is even located! If you lead us we will be halfway to China!"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Which would be a hell of a lot closer to Evanna's cave then wherever you're taking us!"

"You think you're up to the task?" asked Darren. "Why don't you lead us to Lady Evanna's?

"I have no idea where she lives!" yelled Harry. "Unlike you, who has already been to her cave once before!"

"Yeah," replied Darren. "And she has a masking spell on it which makes it 10 times harder to find it!"

"I bet I could!" yelled Harry.

"Good!" Darren yelled. "Then do it!"

"Fine!"

Harry, then, started leading the search for Lady Evanna's cave. Harry and Darren walked for many hours close to a swamp, looking for Evanna's cave, but no luck.

"Wow," muttered Darren sarcastically while he clapped his hands loudly. "You've done a _great_ job. Finally, we made it to the cave."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" yelled Harry. "I'm doing a hell of a lot better then you did! So stop fucking complaining!"

"You damn hypocrite!" yelled Darren. "If I were to count on my fingers how many times _you've_ complained over the past couple weeks, I would need about 3 extra hands!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry getting red in the face. He withdrew his wand while he walked closer to Darren.

"It means that I am sick of you bitching at me!" yelled Darren. "I am sick of hearing you complain all the time just because we haven't gotten there yet! Honestly, if you hadn't kept complaining since we left the motel, we would be at Evanna's cave by now!"

"You bastard!" yelled Harry as he shot a jet of silver light at Darren.

The jet of light hit Darren straight in the chest and he crumbled over struggling to breathe.

"You're going to regret that!" said Darren when he got his breath back.

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry as he sent another jet of light at Darren. This time, Darren grabbed his sword and swiftly swiped it in the way of the spell. Harry's jet of light hit the sword and reflected back to him. Harry had to duck so that his own spell wouldn't hit him.

That was all Darren needed. Darren ran at full speed with his vampiric ability and tackled Harry down. With one swift hit, Darren punched Harry in the face and broke his nose.

Harry and Darren both paused for a second, because this particular scene of Darren tackling and punching Harry reminded them of another night just like this one which, by coincidence, happened to be the start of the alliance between the Order and the Vampires. It also happens to be the reason why Harry and Darren are attempting to hunt down Mr. Tiny and why they are on the trek to Lady Evanna's in the first place.

Both Harry and Darren noticed the irony in the situation. Darren held onto Harry for a while longer, though he didn't hit him anymore.

A while went by until the noise of animal growls took over the air. Darren immediately got off of Harry and helped him up. When they turned around, they saw 3 gigantic brown bears growling at both of them, ready to have dinner.

* * *

The 3 bears immediately attacked. One of them jumped onto Darren and knocked him down. The other 2 ran full speed at Harry.

Thinking quickly, and breaking through the pain of his broken nose, Harry pointed his wand at the bears.

"_Stupefy_!"

The jet of light knocked down one of the bears. Harry sent the same spell at the other one and it was also knocked down.

The bear that was attacking Darren changed targets and went after Harry. Before Harry could move his wand, the bear attacked him and made Harry drop his wand.

The bear clawed at Harry's face. Harry screamed in pain when the bear clawed at his broken nose.

Darren jumped on the bear's back. He took the sword that he had with him and thrusted it into the bears neck. The bear screamed and tried pulling the sword out of his neck, but couldn't. The bear fell down on the ground, shook, and died.

The other 2 bears were able to get up (obviously the spell hadn't affected them much). They saw their fallen partner and growled furiously. One bear ran at Darren, while he was attempting to get the sword out of the dead bear's neck, and the other bear ran at Harry, who immediately picked up his wand.

Both Harry and Darren attacked the bear racing towards them

"_Impedimente_!" shouted Harry. A jet of light hit the bear and he fell down.

Darren was able to pull his bloody sword out of the dead bear's neck and fight the live bear attacking him.

Darren thrusted his sword at the bear, but the bear knocked it away. The bear then hit Darren on the side of his head.

Darren fell on the ground clutching his head. When Darren looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. Darren's head was bleeding heavily.

Harry's bear got up again and ran crazily at him. Harry shouted another "Impedimente" curse and the bear was knocked down again, but it quickly got back up.

_There is only one spell I can use,_ thought Harry.

Harry regretted doing this, but he didn't have a choice. With all the strength he had, Harry pointed his wand at the bear.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light hit the bear's arm and the bear fell down, but to Harry's astonishment, the bear got back up.

"What the hell!" yelled Harry.

The bear started walking around, but the arm the killing curse hit him with was dragging lazily below. Obviously the arm was dead and useless, but the bear was still alive.

Harry though of another curse.

"_Crucio_!"

The bear fell on the ground growling, screaming, and whimpering. Harry then shouted a spell which he knew would be even more torture then the Cruciatous curse, but he didn't have a choice.

"_Incendio_!"

The bear quickly caught fire. The bear ran about screaming and rolling around on the ground. Harry felt a little symphony.

"_Aguamenti_!

Water flowed on the bear and the fire on the bear was quickly put out. To make the bear's suffering stop, Harry shouted another spell.

"_Confringo_!"

The bear exploded into a million pieces. Blood and guts sprayed on Harry, Darren, and the other bear that was attacking Darren.

Harry ran to the final bear left alive and shouted a curse from behind.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light hit the bear in the center of the back. The bear fell down beside Darren.

Darren quickly got up and moved, still clutching his head.

"He's still alive," said Darren when he saw the fingers on the bear twitch.

"How can he still be alive?" asked Harry. "I shot him with a killing curse!"

"It's a bear, Harry," said Darren. "not a person. It doesn't get affected the same way people do. Plus, you hit him in the back, right on the spinal cord. It's most likely paralyzed, not dead. Don't worry though; I'll make short work of it."

Darren clutched his sword close to his body with one hand, and clutched the wound on his head with the other hand.

With one swift movement, Darren cut off the bear's head and quickly walked away.

* * *

After healing his broken nose with the same magic he used the last time Darren broke his nose, Harry started healing Darren's wound on the head.

"It hurts a lot," said Darren. 'I bet it's bad."

"It is bad," said Harry seriously. "You may not make it."

Darren immediately grew fearful, until he saw the smirk on Harry's face. After a few curse words and insults, Darren got his sense of humor back again.

After Harry finished with Darren, Harry grabbed some dittany and poured some on his scratched up face. After a manner of minutes, the scratches were no more different than old, year long, scars that nobody notices.

"Look Harry," said Darren when Harry finished curing his own wounds. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I was out of line. I really didn't mean it. I want you to know that."

"I'm sorry too," said Harry. "I'm sorry for complaining and bitching about every little thing. I guess I was just a little restless. I was also out of line."

Darren and Harry both smiled. They shared a glace and after a few awkward seconds, they hugged. It wasn't a sexual hug that dates give each other, but it wasn't like a sibling hug. It was a nice, clean hug. The kind of hugs that best friends give to each other.

"So," said Darren. "Now that we got _that_ out of the way, wanna talk about why these bears attacked us?"

"They probably sniffed our blood from far away," replied Harry. "They were probably hungry and came after us."

"I don't believe it!" yelled Darren. "No way, by coincidence, 3 wild bears attacked us on our way to Evanna's."

"You think Mr. Tiny set this up?" asked Harry.

"Maybe," said Darren. "Which makes me believe that you may be right after all."

Harry looked confusingly at Darren.

"I'm talking about," said Darren. "what you said when we were at the motel, about this being a trap."

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "You're right… I mean I'm right. Mr. Tiny needed us to get here. So he sent the fake letter to the motel. He probably knew we would get lost and start quarreling at each other; it probably gave him pleasure to have us fight. When he had us in his reach and at his mercy, he would set the bears on us to kill us. It makes perfect sense!"

"Yeah," said Darren who was looking suspiciously at a far off place in the middle of nowhere. "It does make sense. I would believe it too, but now I'm having doubts."

"What?" asked Harry. "I…What do you mean?"

Darren turned his suspicious glare to Harry.

"At first," said Darren. "I thought you were right, but now, after seeing what I just saw, I'm sure you are wrong."

"What did you just see?" asked Harry looking at the empty field of grass that Darren was just staring at. "There is nothing there."

"That's what you think," smiled Darren. "I told you about the masking spell. That's why you can't see it."

"See what?" asked Harry who was getting irritated.

"The cave!" yelled a happy Darren.

Right when Darren yelled that, the empty field of grass turned into a long and dark cave surrounded by a swamp. There were toads all around it, as if guarding the cave.

Harry finally saw what Darren had been looking at, and finally understood why Darren was right when he said Mr. Tiny couldn't have sent the bears, at least not this late in the game.

Harry and Darren had finally made it to Lady Evanna's cave…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Lady Evanna

When Harry saw the cave, he was amazed. He had never seen anything more magical than this, even at Hogwarts.

"Be careful of the toads," said Darren. "Their tongue has venom in it and if they wrap it around any part of you, you will be dead within seconds."

"I'll bear that in mind," said Harry who started getting a little worried.

Harry and Darren walked up to the cave. Not a second went by when the cave doors opened and an extremely unattractive short woman stepped out.

Harry, at first, thought it was a joke. He thought that this woman was wearing makeup or something, but as she got closer to them, Harry started realizing this is really what she looked like…yuck!

The woman stopped when she was about 10 feet from Harry and Darren. All of a sudden, the wind breezed past them. As the wind breezed, the woman somehow magically altered her appearance. When Harry looked at her, she was an extremely tall, gorgeous woman. Probably the most gorgeous that he's even seen. She could be a model.

The wind stopped and the gorgeous woman's appearance changed back to the 2 foot, ugly woman that Harry saw coming out of the cave.

"And that is why," said the woman smiling. "I am called the most beautiful, yet most hideous woman in the world."

"Lady Evanna," smiled Darren.

"Master Shan," said Evanna is a professional manner.

Evanna then laughed out loud and gave a big bear hug to Darren.

"So," said Evanna as she let go of Darren. "You got my letter?"

"Obviously."

"Still the one who makes jokes," smiled Evanna pointing at Darren. "You get that from Larten."

Evanna then turned to Harry.

"And this must be," said Evanna. "Harry Potter."

"Lady Evanna," said Harry as he gave her his hand.

Evanna shook it politely.

"What a gentleman," muttered Evanna. "Why can't you be more like him, Darren?"

"You're forgetting, Evanna," replied Darren. "That I was raised my Mr. Crepsley."

"You got a point there," laughed Evanna. "C'mon! Let's go inside and get a little cozier. It's freezing out here."

"What are you talking about," asked Harry. "It's summer. It's extremely warm."

Evanna snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, the temperature dropped and Harry started shivering. Evanna smiled.

"I get your point," grumbled Harry. "Let's go in."

Evanna gestured Harry and Darren in first. Once they got on, Evanna snapped her fingers again and the temperature became warm. She, then, followed Darren and Harry inside her cave.

* * *

"Get comfortable," said Evanna as she gestured Darren and Harry to her couch.

"So," started Darren. "Why did you send us the letter?"

Evanna raised her left eyebrow surprisingly.

"You sure are one to get a conversation to start quick, huh Darren."

"_Why_," repeated Darren. "Did you send us that letter?"

Evanna raised her eyebrow again.

"You already know why, Darren," said Evanna. "I express it very clearly in my letter."

"Good," said Darren in a demanding sort of way. "Now explain."

"There's not much to explain," said Evanna as she sat on her couch.

"Then why did you want us to come to your cave?" asked Harry.

"To warn you".

Evanna's voice all of a sudden became all dark and creepy.

"You must abandon you're quest!" yelled Evanna. "You must abandon it now! There is no way you can win! No way at all! My father is too powerful! You would be fools to chance it!"

"Yes, we can win!" yelled Darren. "I know we can! We just have to find Mr. Tiny's weak spot."

"And what do you expect that is?" asked Evanna.

Both Harry and Darren remained silent.

"You cannot beat my father," continued Evanna as she went back to her normal, droning voice.

"It is impossible. Darren, you know what my father is capable of. You know what he can do. You know what he knows and how he controls events in the present and future."

"That is what we are trying to stop," said Darren. "He meddles in the affairs of space and time too much. Because of him, almost everybody I know is dead. Same with Harry. If he never meddled, I would be living my life now with my friends and family."

"Yeah," said Evanna. "You'd be living it fighting against Steve Leopard and the Vampaneze. If my father never meddled, you probably would have lost the war."

"If that was what fate had in store," said Darren. "Then I would have happily taken it. Things happen for a reason, and when stupid meddlesome freaks get in the way, fate fails. Desmond Tiny doesn't control fate or destiny. He ruins it."

"Very deep, Darren," muttered Evanna. "But that doesn't change the fact that you cannot beat my father. He is too powerful."

"Anything can be beaten," said Darren. "Nothing lasts forever."

Evanna stared graciously at Darren.

"You might be right, but my father is the only one who has lived long enough to write that rule himself."

"What?" asked Darren.

"Never mind," said Evanna. "I have had enough talk. I am tired. Let's just have a good night sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"One more thing, Lady," said Darren. "What you just said, did you basically mean that Mr. Tiny has lived for as long as time itself?"

"Maybe not _that_ long," smiled Evanna. "But pretty close."

"How long have _you_ been living?"

"A few thousand years," Evanna said. "Maybe more."

"Are you like Mr. Tiny?" asked Darren. "Can you live forever?"

"Not forever," answered Evanna. "But pretty close."

Darren stared at Evanna looking very confused.

"You have Mr. Tiny's powers though?"

"Yes," said Evanna. "But not as much power as he does."

"You can still see into the future and sense when things are going to happen," said Darren. "Like what you did when you wrote the letter to us. You knew that right before I was going to open it, I would be explaining to Harry why I used the name 'Horston'. You also knew that I would be wearing a red shirt at the time, which is why you wrote 'red shirt' on the back of the letter."

"Well," smiled Evanna. "Since I addressed it Darren Horston I assumed…"

Evanna stopped in mid sentence.

"What did you say?"

"What did I say?" asked Darren.

"About the red shirt?" asked Evanna.

"You wrote on the back of the letter that I am wearing a red shirt," said Darren. "And I was wearing one when I opened the letter."

"No," said Evanna in a semi worried voice. "I didn't write that."

"Yes you did," said Harry speaking up. "I saw it."

"Do you still have the letter?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Darren withdrew the letter and handed it to Evanna.

Evanna opened the envelope and read the letter. She then looked at the back of the envelope.

"It doesn't say anything about a red shirt."

"Yeah it does," said Darren. "On the back of the envelope."

"Come and look"

Harry and Darren walked over to Evanna and looked at the back of the envelope.

_Darren Horston _

_Bed on the far left _

_Motel # 3 _

_Lorenzo Street_

Harry and Darren looked at the envelope multiple times, but the 'red shirt' was not there. It was as if it had disappeared.

"It was there!" yelled Darren. "I swear it was. I saw it!"

"Me too!" said Harry. "It was right after _Bed on the far left_ and right above _Motel #3."_

"Well," said Evanna as she walked off. "I dunno what's going on here, or what is with you two, but I am going to bed. I suggest you do too. I have extra sleeping bags under the couch if you want, or you can sleep on the ground. We'll have the rest of this conversation in the morning."

Evanna finally disappeared deeper into the cave.

"This is too creepy," said Harry. "Why do you think the "Red Shirt" disappeared from the letter?"

"I dunno," replied Darren. "But you're right about one thing, it is _very_ creepy."

And to that note, Darren put the envelope back in his pockets, grabbed 2 sleeping bags for himself and Harry, and went to sleep.

It took a while for Darren and Harry to get to sleep because the one thing on their mind was what else Evanna had to tell them, and what in _hell_ happened to the "Red Shirt" that was written on the back of the envelope and _why_ it has suddenly disappeared.

* * *

The morning came and Evanna had to pour buckets of water on both Harry and Darren to wake them up.

They ate a big breakfast which consisted of pancakes, waffles, English muffins, milk to drink, and also human blood (for Darren).

"So," said Darren as he finished his breakfast. "I don't really want to intrude on your hospitality any more. So unless you have any more to tell Harry and me, we will be off."

Darren and Harry got up from the breakfast table, grabbed their things, and went to the door of the cave to leave.

"Wait!" demanded Evanna.

Darren and Harry stopped where they were and turned around. Evanna slowly got up from the table and walked over to them.

"Look," muttered Evanna quietly. "You guys are in a winless fight. I am telling you, there is no way what so ever that you can do any physical damage to Desmond. You need to give up or I assure you, you will be dead."

"We are not giving up!" yelled Darren.

"If my father ever finds out what you're doing, I am telling you he will kill you! He will use all the power he has! He could bewitch his Little People to kill you or use magic to turn you against each other."

Evanna was looking at them very seriously as if she knew this was going to happen.

"My father," continued Evanna. "is more powerful than _anybody_ in the universe. Even more then Albus Dumbledore, Harry! If he finds out what you are doing you won't _be able_ to do anything to harm him, because he will make sure it can't work!"

Evanna turned to Harry.

"Harry, he could make your wand not work or drain you of your powers. He is a more powerful beast than any wizard or witch out there."

"I don't care!" yelled Harry. "If I die in the attempt to kill Mr. Tiny, I will die with a smile on my face if I know Mr. Tiny is dying!"

"It won't happen!" yelled Evanna who was losing her patients. "You can't harm him! I am telling you, if you continue what you're doing, Desmond will make sure to _torture you and kill you!_"

Darren and Harry stared at her in awe.

"We don't care," continued Darren. "I am not gonna sit here and do nothing while a monster is out there. I am going after him. If you don't wanna help me, then don't. Just say so. That way I don't have to waste any more of your time or mine. If you can help us, then now will be a good time to say."

Evanna stood there quietly in shock.

"Fine," said Evanna. "If you wanna go and commit suicide, which is what you will be doing if you continue, then go. I can't stop you."

"Okay," said Darren. "That's what Harry and I will be doing. We probably will die. But if you can tell us anything that will help us destroy him, it can help us out a lot. That way, Harry and my death won't be in vein."

Evanna stood there quietly, and in some way, frustrated.

"I can't," said Evanna.

"Fine."

Darren and Harry started to walk away when Evanna called them back.

"Wait," said Evanna. "I mean, I can't because that would break the rules I live by. I cannot openly tell you how to win, because then all chaos would break loose."

"But," continued Evanna. "I can give you a hint of his weakness. If I did that, I wouldn't be telling you to destroy him at all; I will just be revealing certain facts. You do what you want with them. I can't tell you the facts openly, but in the way of a riddle will be fine. You two will have to decipher the riddle yourselves with no help from me. If, hypothetically, that happens, I will not be breaking any rules I live by."

"Hit us with the riddle then," smiled Darren.

"Okay," Evanna said. "Here it is."

"_To destroy destiny, you have to out think it. The one thing destiny craves, will be the opposite of the one thing destiny hates. _

_Death is a factor in all. Use it to your power. Find the rock that will save us all. The one that will bring back what destiny craves._

_To find the rock, use what's more powerful than anything. Use it, and find what cannot be found, which, if it is used properly, will destroy the soul of destiny and ultimately kill him._

_Do not be seen, because the consequences will be dire. Use the trio to find one of its own. If you succeed in it all, destiny WILL be destroyed…"_

Harry and Darren both stared blank faced at Evanna.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" asked Darren.

"That," replied Evanna. "is for you to decipher."

Evanna quickly turned around and headed deep into her cave. Before she disappeared, she quickly turned her head back to Harry and Darren and spoke some quiet, yet powerful words.

"Good luck," she said. "And I mean it, because you will need it."

To that note, Evanna disappeared. Harry and Darren both stared confusingly at each other.

They took Evanna's disappearance into her cave as a signal for them to leave. They both left the cave and walked miles away from it. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even notice the cave magically turning back into an empty field of grass. They were so confused trying to figure out what that simple riddle that Evanna told them could possibly mean…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Okay just to tell you, this is a very important chapter. The riddle that Evanna tells them is the most important thing in the plot story. It basically explains what Harry and Darren have to do to kill Mr. Tiny, and when I explain it and the end you will be shocked. _

_So comment and tell me what you think or any mistakes I may have made!_


	5. Solving the Riddle

_Here is another riddle that I came up with for you all to solve. It has nothing to do with this story, but I am putting it in for fun. So here's the riddle._

_**Riddle: What is better than God, worse than the devil, rich people need it, poor people have it, and you die if you eat it?**_

* * *

---Harry and Darren walked aimlessly out in the wilderness. The riddle was still banging in both their heads.

"_The one thing destiny craves, will be the opposite of the one thing destiny hates."_

What the hell does that mean? What does Mr. Tiny crave? It's kind of obvious that the opposite of what he craves is what he hates, but what does he crave?

"_Find the rock that will save us all."_

What rock? How will a rock save anything? Does the riddle mean that Mr. Tiny is scared of rocks and to kill him he has to be hit with a rock? Probably not. But then what?

"_To find the rock, use what's more powerful than anything__."_

What's more powerful than anything? Is there an object out there that's the most powerful object in the world? If there is, _what_ is it and _where_ is it?

All those questions bursted in both Harry and Darren's mind. They had no idea what the riddle meant. The only part of the riddle they deciphered is that to kill Mr. Tiny, they had to find a rock.

"Unless the rock is a symbol for something," said Darren one night around a camp fire.

"Symbol for what?" asked Harry who was roasting a sausage.

"I dunno, maybe it's a symbol for a person."

"What person has the power that matches Mr. Tiny?" asked Harry. "And even if there is someone who does, why would Evanna compare them to a rock?"

"Beats me," Darren replied. "Evanna was very vague. Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Harry when Darren kept quiet for a minute thinking to himself.

"Unless," continued Darren after a few minutes. "Unless she's talking about herself?"

"Who?"

"Evanna of course," said Darren smiling. "Maybe she's talking about herself. Maybe the rock symbolizes her. Honestly, who in the world do you think could match Mr. Tiny's power other than his daughter herself?"

"Yeah," said Harry who still felt unsure. "You got a point, but didn't Evanna tell us that Mr. Tiny has more power than anybody, even herself?

"Yeah," said Darren. "But…"

"I doubt she was talking about herself," said Harry. "Even if she was, what does everything else in the riddle mean? About _out thinking destiny, _and _to find it, use what's more powerful than anything_? If she was talking about herself, we wouldn't have to find something that's _more powerful than anything_. We already know where she lives."

"Well…"

"I don't think the rock symbolizes a person. Evanna specifically said that no person in the world has more power then Mr. Tiny. This "rock" obviously does. It can't be a person."

"Well," said Darren. "It was just an idea. With that out of the picture, what else could the riddle mean?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "But for some strange reason, I got the feeling that Evanna was telling the riddle mainly to me. She kept talking about power and magic. Maybe it is something that involves me. Maybe it's something that I already know and you don't."

"Well," said Darren. "If you're right, we will have a hell of a time cracking it with only _you_ doing the cracking."

Harry laughed at that and threw a rock and Darren. Darren picked it up and studied it.

"Hey," laughed Darren. "Maybe this is the rock that we need. How much easier would life be if it was?"

Harry started laughing and walked over to Darren to study the rock. They both knew that the rock he was holding was just an ordinary rock that meant nothing, but it didn't stop them from holding it and trying to get magic out of it for fun.

This was probably the only fun that they were able to have, because they still had to decipher the riddle and actually find the "rock" that destroys Des Tiny.

* * *

Another week had gone. Harry and Darren were wondering around the streets buying food and other tools that they might need. They had bought a metal detector just in case they needed to find anything metal underground. Even if they didn't, it was always good to keep it handy.

"What should we do now?" asked Harry when they were next to a thrift store.

"I dunno," replied Darren who was standing next to Harry. "Do you think we should just go back to the motel?"

"No," said Harry quickly. "I can't stand that crummy motel. Besides, we are supposed to be abroad."

"Yeah," replied Darren. "Abroad trying to find Mr. Tiny, but we have no idea where he is."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Probably all around the world," laughed Darren.

Harry chuckled at Darren. It was obvious to both of them that no one in the world knows where Mr. Tiny lives.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something on the ground shine. He walked closer to the spot, but it had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Darren was puzzled at what Harry was doing.

"I thought I saw something shining."

Harry walked closer to the spot of the shining thing, but it wasn't there. He took the metal detector and scanned it around the area. At first the metal detector was quiet, but after it scanned a certain spot, it started rattling like crazy.

"Dig," said Darren urgently. "C'mon."

Harry took out his wand and muttered a spell. All of a sudden, there was a hole in the ground and dirt around the edges. Darren put his hand in the hole and took out what seemed to be a shining crystal rock.

The looks on both of their faces were of shock. It seemed to them both that this particular rock could be the rock in Evanna's riddle. The rock that can somehow kill Mr. Tiny!

* * *

For hours, Darren and Harry studied the rock to see if it had any special powers.

"This has to be the rock in the riddle!" said Harry excitedly.

"You think?" asked Darren. He still seemed unsure.

"It has to be," said Harry. "Remember the riddle, '_To find the rock, use what's more powerful than anything. Use it, and find what cannot be found._' Well, the rock was underneath the ground. Obviously it can't be found. The only way to find it was to use the metal detector that we bought. It was fate!"

"Yeah," replied Darren. "But the riddle said _Use what's more powerful than anything._ The metal detector isn't _more powerful than anything_."

"Maybe the riddle didn't mean _anything_," said Harry. "Maybe it meant more powerful than the obstacles in its path. The only obstacles in its path are the ground, and it is way more powerful than the ground!"

"Yeah," said Darren. "But Evanna hinted, and you even said, that it is something magical. The metal detector is not magical. It was invented by humans, or in your world "muggles".

"I said the _rock_ is magical. Maybe the thing to find the rock is not magical."

"The object to find it has to be magical! It's more powerful than anything!"

"Okay," said Harry in a grudge. "If you don't want this to be the rock, go ahead. Be negative. I am at least trying to give us hope."

"It's not about that," said Darren. "I am just trying to be realistic. I don't want our hopes to be up to just have them shot down again if we find out that this is not the rock."

"Well," said Harry. "Let's study it and see if it has powers that can be used to destroy Mr. Tiny."

"We don't even know what he craves."

"We can find out!" yelled Harry. "Let's just keep the rock. We won't get our hopes up. We'll just carry on as normal. If we happen to find out that it _does_ have powers, we can use it to our benefit. If we find out that it's a worthless piece of junk, then we'll just toss it and carry on as we are."

"I guess," said Darren. "Where are we gonna go though? We still don't have sanctuary."

"I don't know," replied Harry. "Grimmauld Place?"

"No, I don't wanna go somewhere lonely," said Darren. "I miss the outside world. I wanna go somewhere where there are people."

"Where can we go then?" asked Harry. "Not Hogwarts. Unless you wanna take classes I don't recommend we go there."

"No, not Hogwarts," said Darren. All of a sudden, the image of a snake boy, a bearded woman, and a really tall psychic appeared in his head."

"How about we go to the Cirque du Freak...?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_This chapter IS one of my shorter ones, but I wanted to introduce the Cirque du Freak very badly, and I couldn't think of any more details to put before it._

_Again, the second riddle from the beginning of this chapter is just a random riddle and has NOTHING to do with the story. The first riddle from the last chapter IS important in the plot. I'll give you a hint for the first riddle. The answer to the riddle has something to do with the Harry Potter series. It has nothing to do with "The Saga". And it also is not something I made up. If you have read the Harry Potter books, the answer to the riddle IS familiar to you._

_Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you think! I don't wanna write the next chapter without knowing what people thought of this one!_


	6. Cirque du Freak

--------Harry followed Darren into an area with a lot of parked vans and many tents that were placed there. On one tent, there was a sign that read, "Cirque du Freak."

Darren walked up to the biggest van of them all and knocked. After a few seconds, the tallest man in the world opened the door.

Harry had honestly never seen a man this tall before in his life. He had a big red hat on, black leather gloves, and what looked like cowboy boots.

"Hello Hibernus," said Darren slightly bowing to the tall man.

"Master Shan," said the tall man in a droning yet serious voice. He did not return the bow. "Since when have you called me Hibernus?"

"Since when have you called me Master Shan?"

The tall man's mouth twitched a little. That was probably the biggest smile he could possibly give.

"Come in," said the tall man waving into his van.

Harry noticed that when the tall man spoke, his lips barely moved. He could be a really good ventriloquist.

"Harry," said Darren when they entered the van. "I'd like you to meat Hibernus Tall. He's an old friend of mine. Mr. Tall, I'd like you to meet…"

"Harry Potter," interrupted Mr. Tall as he glared at Harry's scar. "I know who he is."

"Um," murmured Darren. "Yeah."

Harry gave Mr. Tall his hand to shake, but as usual, Mr. Tall ignored it.

"Well," said Darren. "Anyway, is it okay if Harry and I stay with the Cirque du Freak for a little while?"

"Of course," answered Mr. Tall as he switched his glare from Harry to Darren. "That is, if you do not have any more plans for your 'mission' going after my father."

"What's he talking about," Harry asked Darren.

"Um."

It was clear that Darren didn't have any intention of telling Harry who Mr. Tall really was, but it looked as though he would have to.

"Do you wish to answer his question?" Mr. Tall asked Darren. "Or do you think I should?"

"Well…I think it would be better if you…"

"It seems that Mr. Potter asked his question to you though," said Mr. Tall. "Not to me."

Harry glared at Darren. Darren finally sighed and decided to answer Harry.

"Mr. Tall here," said Darren gesturing at Mr. Tall. "is Lady Evanna's brother."

"Is that all?" asked Harry as if it was no big deal. "Why would you…"

At that moment, Harry realized why Darren was skeptical to tell him who Mr. Tall really was. Harry didn't think about it at first, but now that he has, he realized that since Mr. Tall was Evanna's brother, then he must be…

"You're Mr. Tiny's son?" asked Harry speaking to Mr. Tall.

"Yes," muttered Mr. Tall in a pessimistic tone. "I am."

"So," continued Harry. "You know about our quest?"

"I do."

"And are you like your sister?" asked Harry. "Neutral?"

"I would not say I'm neutral," said Mr. Tall. Darren immediately gave a look of shock as he faced Mr. Tall.

"I am not neutral," repeated Mr. Tall. "I know what my father is and how he deliberately interferes with events in time. I know the evilness of his ways, an evilness that my sister and I do _not_ follow. If I was to act on personal opinion, I would be his enemy, but I do not. I cannot change the course of time and the way time flows. Since I don't play a part in this, you can say I'm neutral, but in my own opinion, I am not."

Harry pondered his strange words. He didn't really understand what it meant, but he understood enough to know that Mr. Tall won't help or harm them in any way.

"So," said Darren after an awkward silence. "There's no problem with us staying here for a bit?"

"Of course not," smiled Mr. Tall in a creepy way showing his pitch black teeth. "You will have to contribute to the daily chores like everyone else. You already know how things go on around here, Darren. I will put you and Harry with temporary jobs for the time being. You can show Harry around, help other people with their jobs, ect. Whenever you have to leave to go on with your 'mission', you will not be missed very much."

"Thank you, Mr. Tall," said Darren.

Harry and Darren started to exit the van, but Harry stopped right before exiting the door.

"Mr. Tall," said Harry. "I have a quick question."

Mr. Tall stared blank faced at Harry.

"You already knew about Darren and my quest," muttered Harry. "And your sister also knew. You both have powers to that effect, and you get it from your father. So, since you and your sister know what Darren and I are up to, does that mean Mr. Tiny also knows that we're after him?"

Harry was very worried when he asked Mr. Tall that question. What could be worse than having the man, who controls the fabric of space and time, know that you are trying to kill him? Darren's heart started pounding a lot more than it was. It seems that he also didn't think about this fact before now and was also scared for what Mr. Tall was about to say.

However, instead of answering the question, Mr. Tall left his van without muttering a word. He shook his head very stubbornly as he walked out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry. "Why did he just ignore us?"

"Because," answered Darren. "It means that we have to figure it out for ourselves."

To that note, Darren left the van, followed by Harry. They both, even though they didn't show it, were a lot more worried than they were when they first entered the van.

* * *

"Darren Shan! I can't believe it!"

Darren turned around and saw Hans Hands.

"Hey Hans," said Darren. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" exclaimed Hans as he got out of his tent. "When did u get here?"

"Last night. Mr. Tall set me up with a tent."

"That's great!" yelled Hans. "I'm so glad you're back! C'mon! Everyone will wanna see you."

Hans grabbed Darren's arm and dragged him toward a circle of logs where many people were eating breakfast.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Hans at the top of his voice. "Look whose back!"

"Darren!"

"Darren… you're here!"

"Oh my! Darren!"

All of a sudden, people were grabbing and hugging Darren. He was hugging and saying hi to so many that he couldn't really comprehend who he was saying each hi to.

"You not going say hi to me?" asked a woman in an accent who was behind Darren.

"Of course I will," said Darren when everyone let him go. When he turned around he saw who it was.

"Madame Truska!" yelled Darren in delight as he gave the bearded woman a hug.

"How you doing?" asked Truska. "It be long time since you won war. Where you be at?"

"I've just been touring the world with my friend, Harry," said Darren, which was technically true. "It's been fun, but we decided that we were a bit lonely and wanted to see some familiar faces, so we came here."

"Who is this 'Arry?" asked Truska.

"Oh he's…"

Darren just realized that Harry wasn't with him. He looked around the area and Harry wasn't there.

"What the…?" said Darren.

Before Darren could stutter much more, Harry walked out of his tent with his eyes half closed.

"Harry!" yelled Darren. "Come here!

Harry walked over to Darren. By the gasp Madame Truska gave when she saw him, she knew who he was.

"Um, Harry," said Darren. "This is Madam Truska. Truska, this is…"

" 'Arry Potter," said Truska as she stared at Harry's scar. "I know who he is."

"Uh," said Harry. "Right."

Harry gave Madam Truska his hand and she shook it, but very lightheartedly. She still didn't stop staring at Harry's scar.

"Truska," said Darren. "How do you know Harry?"

"I hear talk abou' him from old country. I know lots a weezards"

"Oh."

Eventually Truska stopped staring at Harry and went to finish her breakfast. Just as Darren and Harry sat down to eat, someone yelled from far away.

"Darren!"

Darren turned around and saw a man in green scales.

"Evra!"

Darren got up and gave Evra a huge hug.

"Darren!" cried Evra. "When did you get here? Why didn't you come to say hi to me?"

"We just got here last night."

"We?"

"Yeah," said Darren. "Me and Harry."

Evra looked behind Darren and saw Harry eating an English muffin.

"Hi Harry," said Evra as he gave Harry his hand. "I'm Evra. Evra Von."

"Evra Von what?" asked Harry.

Evra and Darren both laughed.

"Just Von," explained Evra. "That's my last name."

"So," continued Evra who seemed very excited at seeing his old friend again. "You're back! Where have you been? I thought the war of yours ended months ago."

"It did," smiled Darren. "Harry and I have just been… well detouring."

"Detouring what?"

Darren was about to talk, but stopped when Harry eyed him deeply.

"Just around the world," said Darren. "Around and about. Having some fun. We wanted some company so we came here."

"Well that's great," smiled Evra. "Shancus is going to be very pleased to see you."

Shancus was Evra's oldest son and was named in Darren's honor.

And soon enough, Shancus showed up with his mother Merla, and his two siblings: His brother Urcha, and his sister Liliac.

"Godfather!" yelled Shancus when he saw Darren. Shancus gave Darren a huge hug, so did Merla, Urcha, and Liliac when they saw him.

Darren was having the time of his life. He talked and laughed with everyone from the Cirque. He was so glad that he was back. Part of him really thought of the Cirque as his home, and when he was gone, he didn't really realize how much he missed everyone in it.

Darren talked to Hans Hands, Madam Truska, Rhamus Twobellies, Alexander Ribs, Gertha Teeth, and Cormac Limbs. It was like being home again. He almost forgot about Harry who was sitting next to him not joining in on any conversation, acting like an invisible shadow.

"So" said Darren loudly so everyone can hear. "If anyone doesn't know, this is my friend Harry Potter. He's a wizard."

Harry felt his face get red. What was more, no one was reacting in a surprised matter. It was as if being a wizard was no big deal to them. They probably were used to things being out of the ordinary and didn't react to them very much.

"You're a wizard?" asked a guy who Harry saw Darren talk to before and call "Cormac Limbs".

"Yes."

"Do magic!" yelled a person Harry knew to be Alexander Ribs.

"Um…"

"Just do to them what you did to me," said Darren as he winked at Harry.

"Okay."

Everyone watched very closely as Harry took out his wand.

Harry pointed his wand at a glass of orange juice next to Alexander.

"_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!"

The glass of orange juice floated in the air. Everyone "oo'd" and "aww'd!"

"_Reducto_!"

All of a sudden, the glass shattered into a million pieces and orange juice splattered over everyone.

"_Reparo_."

The pieces of glass then repaired itself back into a normal glass again, though it had no more orange juice in it.

Everyone was awed at the magic. A few seconds went by in silence, but then everyone applauded.

"Wow!"

"Did u see that?"

"The glass just broke! Then repaired itself!

"Amazing!"

Everyone clapped Harry on the back. Harry felt a lot more comfortable now.

Conversation resumed and everyone was eating their breakfast. Harry, feeling a lot better, started talking to Evra.

"So," said Harry. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you human?"

"Part human," laughed Evra.

Harry also chuckled a bit. Umbridge would NOT like Evra at all.

"Part human-part what?" asked Harry.

"Snake."

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. Part human-part snake?

"I'm a Snake-Man," said Evra.

"Wow," said Harry. "Do you know Parseltongue?

"Yeah," said Evra looking suspicious. "How do you know what Parseltongue is? No one besides snake people knows what it is."

"Well people in the wizarding world know," said Harry. "But it's considered a Dark Art. Usually only dark wizards can speak it, but there are some exceptions. Like me."

"You can speak it?" asked Evra in shock.

"Yeah."

"Really?" asked Evra raising one eyebrow.

"Yes."

Evra let out a hiss. It was a short hiss, which to Harry didn't sound like a hiss at all.

"_Can you really speak it, or are you lying."_

Harry then smiled and let out a hiss.

"_I am not lying Evra Von, I can really speak it. By the way, you're wife is sexy!"_

"Wow!" said Evra as he jumped back. "You can really speak it. And you said what about my wife?!"

"Never mind," laughed Harry.

Darren and the rest of the Vons were sitting back staring at Evra and Harry. Darren, Merla, and Urcha sat there confused. All they heard were hisses, but Shancus and Liliac are part-snake so they understood.

"Where did you learn it?" asked Evra. "Are you part snake too?"

"No," said Harry quickly. "I'm not part snake. I know parseltongue because… well…"

Harry didn't have to answer because Mr. Tall appeared, having run with the speed that's faster than any creature of the night.

"Remember everyone!" Mr. Tall said. "We have a show tonight! We must be ready!"

Everyone suddenly got up and started running all over the place.

"So, Darren, Harry," said Mr. Tall as they were getting ready to walk off. "Would you guys like to perform in the show? We are one act short."

"Really?" asked Darren. "What would we do? I have never gone on without Mr. Crepsley before."

"You can think of something," said Mr. Tall. "Harry can do some magic and you can move at such speeds that makes anyone who looks at you think you have teleported."

"Magic?" asked Harry. "I dunno, Mr. Tall. I am not supposed to use magic in front of muggles. There a Statue of Secrecy for wizards and I can get in big trouble if I break it."

"Don't worry about that," said Mr. Tall. "I have already made a 300 meter barrior around the Cirque. Any magic you do will NOT escape the barrior. No one outside the barrior will know. I assure you."

"But the muggles…" started Harry.

"…will think it's all an act," continued Mr. Tall.

"Oh," said Harry. "Well then, yeah. It should be fun."

Mr. Tall smiled and walked off.

"The show?" said Harry nervously breathing heavily. "I dunno if I can do it."

"Don't worry," said Darren. "I was also nervous when I did my first show."

"What happened?"

"Well," winced Darren. "Mr. Crepsley and I went on with this spider that we used to have. Its name was Madam Octa. To make a long story short, I tried killing Mr. Crepsley but I failed."

"What!"

"I'm a different person now! It was right after Mr. Crepsley blooded me and I hated him for doing so, but I got over it."

"Good," said Harry. "As long as you don't try killing me. Because if you do are I am _not_ performing."

Darren and Harry laughed and walked back to their tent to get ready for their daily chores.

While they were walking, they passed by five mysteriously little people covered in hoods.

"Oh my god!" said Darren in a worried voice.

"What?"

Darren walked over to Evra's tent.

"Evra!

"Yeah?" Evra asked when he walked out.

"How long have the Little People been here?"

"A few months…" said Evra.

Harry was confused as to what was going on. The term "Little Person" reminded Harry of something, but he couldn't remember what.

"Did…" started Darren. "Did Mr. Tiny bring them?"

A cold chill ran down Harry's spine. _Now_ he knew where the term "Little Person" came from. It was someone resurrected from the dead, whose soul remained trapped on earth. They were resurrected by none other than Mr. Tiny. Ron became one after he died the first time. So did this other friend of Darren's, a guy named Harkat Mulds.

"Yes," said Evra in a concerned voice. "I remember because right after he brought them, he said something about expecting 2 hunters to cross the midst. He also said something about having explained to two people what really happened and than running from them."

" 'What really happened' ?" asked Darren.

"I dunno," said Evra. "He's creepy that way. He just dropped off like 5 Little People and left in a hurry."

"Oh," said Darren. "Well Harry and I have things to do. See you later."

Darren quickly ran back to his tent and dragged Harry to one side.

"Harry! Oh Lord!"

"What?" asked Harry. "Didn't you already know that Mr. Tiny made the Little People?"

"Yes," said Darren, "but did you realize what Evra just said?"

"No."

"Wake up, Harry!" yelled Darren as he slapped him over the head. "Mr. Tiny must know we're after him!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well for one," said Harry. "He's Mr. Des Tiny! And secondly, he basically told Evra he was running! He even said 2 hunters were gonna cross the midst! We're going after Mr. Tiny! We are the hunters!"

"Why is he running though?" asked Harry. "It isn't like him to run."

"I dunno, but whatever it is, we are not safe. I bet he left the Little People here to spy on us! He knew we would show up here. He probably left them here to find out how much we know!"

"Don't you think it's a bit too farfetched?" asked Harry

"Nothing is farfetched when regarding Mr. Tiny!" hammered Darren. "Look, we have to remain on our toes. Mr. Tiny brought these Little People! Maybe it was to spy on us, or maybe he did it for the Cirque du Freak and it's a complete coincidence that they're here the same time we are. But whatever the reason, we have to regard it seriously. If he comes to the Cirque again, it may be our chance to finally get him!"

"But what about the riddle?" asked Harry. "Maybe there is something in the riddle that will explain this."

Harry took the rock out of his pocket and examined it.

"If this is the rock from the riddle," continued Harry. "Then it might be a clue as to what we have to do here!"

Darren walked over and studied the rock. They were looking at it for a couple minutes when someone walked into their tent.

"Look you guys," said Hans as he walked in. Harry immediately thrusted the rock behind his back. "The show is starting in a few hours. Are you gonna help or stand there talking?"

"Sorry," said Harry and Darren in unison. They both left the tent to help out with the jobs for the show.

Right outside the tent, a hooded Little Person walked off after listening everything that Darren and Harry had just said. He walked past them both a half hour later, when they were setting up for the show, and glared at them very suspiciously. A glare that both Harry and Darren failed to notice…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_If anybody read the sneak peak from my first story, then you should know where this is leading to. It is about to get very exciting!_

_Please everyone! Comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	7. The Show

_Please everyone! I want to know if people are actually reading my story. I don't wanna write this if no one is gonna read it! So everyone please, comment and tell me what you think!_

---The first show was set to start at midnight. Everyone around the Cirque was running, helping out other people, and doing last minute things to get ready for the show.

At 11:59, the lights inside the tent, which was where the show was being performed, dimmed. Harry and Darren were watching the show from backstage. They were able to see the frightening, yet excited looks from the people in the audience.

Mr. Tall, wearing his huge red hat and cowboy boots, walked to the middle of the stage with the most introvert feature of glum. The spotlights immediately shined on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said Mr. Tall in a soft voice, though it still carried.

"Welcome to the Cirque du Freak! Home of the most spectacular and peculiar human beings!"

Everyone in the audience looked both eager and nervous.

"You may think," continued Mr. Tall, "that this show is a fake. That the performers are just actors dressed in funny clothes and weird makeup. That is not the case! Every act we show you tonight is real, and none are harmless!"

Every single person in the audience exchanged looks of fright.

"Those of you who scare easily," said Mr. Tall. "Leave now! I warn you. This is not a show to entertain you, or to bring out laughs. This is a show to scare the living daylights out of everyone in this room! So, take this as my only warning."

To that note, Mr. Tall left the stage and the spotlights went out. There was quiet muttering among the members of the audience.

Darren remembered all too well another night that he heard the speech Mr. Tall gave. It was a night that changed Darren's life forever.

"Let's bring out!" said Mr. Tall's voice magnifying all over the tent. "Our first performer… The Wolfman!"

Darren remembered all too well another night involving the Wolfman. A night that happened to be the night Sam Grest died. It also happens to be the night when Darren drank his first drink of human blood.

"I want everyone," said Mr. Tall who appeared back in the middle of the stage, "to remain quiet. The Wolfman is in a trance. One simple noise can awaken him. If he awakens, he can go crazy and attack, or maybe even kill, people in his reach."

Nobody seemed to utter a noise after that. Two Little People walked the hypnotized Wolfman over to the audience. Slowly, everyone pet the Wolfman as he walked past them.

Once he was back on the stage, the sound of a glass breaking uttered through the air. Suddenly, the Wolfman awoke from his trance, shook his head a few times, growled, and went after a woman sitting in the front row of the audience.

The woman screamed. So did everyone in the audience. The Wolfman was feet away from her and was getting ready to pounce when Mr. Tall appeared from nowhere right behind the Wolfman. He grabbed the Wolfman around the stomach, squeezed tight, and whispered some words in his ears. Slowly, the Wolfman fell back into his trance.

"And that is why," said Mr. Tall as the Little People carried the Wolfman backstage, "we do not make noise when told not to."

"That's it?" yelled an audience member who happened to be right next to the woman that the Wolfman tried attacking. "Are you out of your mind? Letting the monster in here that almost killed my wife? What kind of show are you running? What if that monster would have gotten a hold of my wife?"

"Then she would be dead," said Mr. Tall calmly as though he was discussing the weather.

"Dead!?" yelled the man exasperated. Everyone else in the audience also seemed shocked beyond their whim.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe that a show like his would let monsters like that out in the open. I say we all leave now and go to the police. That way they can put an end to this and…"

"Excuse me, sir," interrupted Mr. Tall. "You say that you are this woman's wife. Tell me one thing. Where were you when the Wolfman was getting ready to pounce?"

"What?" asked the man. Though it was quiet obvious that he had heard him perfectly.

"You heard me," said Mr. Tall. "Where were you when the Wolfman was getting ready to attack your wife? You're supposed to be her husband. Were you by her side trying to save her? Or were you whimpering on the side, trying to save your own skin while terrified of the Wolfman?"

The man stuttered. He had nothing to say to that. Everyone in the audience already knew the answer; he was off to one side trying to save his own skin.

"You all heard my speech at the beginning of the show," yelled Mr. Tall. "I told you that this show was to be taken seriously. I said that we do not play games here at the Cirque. Accidents _may_ happen. Usually they don't, but we cannot guarantee permanent safety. Anybody here who thought that this was show was just for fun, leave now! Anybody here too frightened to stay, leave! I am warning you for the last time, it is unlikely that an accident like this will happen again, but it could!"

When Mr. Tall finished, a couple people left, but mostly everyone stayed.

Harry was frightened beyond his wits. He had no idea how frightening something can be. He couldn't believe that Darren had brought him here, or that Darren even thought of this place as home.

Darren, on the other hand, thought this was brilliant. He had begun to wonder whether something like this was planned for every show. Because, something this similar happened the same night Darren went to see the Cirque du Freak for the first time with Steve.

"Don't be scared," whispered Darren when he saw Harry's scared face. "There's nothing to be frightened of."

"But…Mr. Tall… his speech…he…"

"…is just trying to rival everyone up," said Darren ending Harry's sentence for him.

"But he said that it's not a joke."

"Well," said Darren. "To an extent. What he said is true, but he is over exaggerating it a bit to make the show a lot more frightening."

"Well," said Harry. "It's working."

The next performer called was Alexander Ribs. His act was more of a comedy act, which is just what everybody needed. He was so skinny that when he banged on his ribs, musical notes came out of his mouth.

After Alexander was Rhamus Twobellies. His act was eating a whole meal in about 5 seconds. He, then, ate all the silver wear, which magically came back up his mouth when he was done.

After Rhamus were Gertha Teeth and Cormac Limbs. The first part of the act was Gertha explaining how strong her teeth are and showing how it can bite through steel metal. The next part, Gertha 'accidently' bit off Cormac's finger. Everyone jumped when that happened, but soon calmed down when they saw a new finger grow back on Cormac.

The next act was Hans Hands, who showed everyone how he can walk on his hands. He beat 5 people in race, where he was on his hands and the 5 people were on their feet. He beat them in landslide.

After Hans was Darren's most favorite act: Madam Truska.

"May I present to you!" yelled Mr. Tall's voice. "The Bearded Lady! Madam Truska!

Madam Truska walked onto the stage. All the men in the audience shifted in their seats at the sight of Truska. Even Harry and Darren shifted around a bit at the sight of Truska in her sexy clothes.

To everyone's confusion, Madam Truska had a clean face. They all thought she was the bearded lady. Where was the beard?

Madam Truska barked a bit, which Darren knew was not a bark, but a word in Truska's native language.

As though it was summoned, a beard grew onto Truska's face. It kept growing until the hair reached her feet. She called upon many audience members (the men were the first to raise their hands) to try cutting the beard, but they weren't able to. Her beard was uncuttable. After a lot of struggle, she sucked her beard back into her face and walked off.

"We have one more act left," said Mr. Tall. As he said this, Harry's heart beat started pulsing rapidly. "As a precautionary measure, we ask that everyone remain silent. I just mean, you do not really want to be on the bad side of the next 2 people who are performing."

No one needed telling twice to be quiet, especially after the Wolfman.

Darren smiled at what Mr. Tall said. Though what he said happened to be true, it was only true to an extent.

"May I present to you!" yelled Mr. Tall. "Harry Potter and Darren Shan!"

Harry and Darren walked onto the stage. Most of the audience was surprised at this. They would have thought that a huge, monstrous creature would be performing; not skinny, hormonal teenagers.

One guy giggled a bit, a giggle that was heard throughout the tent. As soon as he giggled, he realized he made a mistake.

With the speed of a vampire, Darren ran at the guy and stopped right in front of him. To everyone, it looked as though he had teleported.

"Wanna giggle again?" said Darren with the biggest look of anger on his face. Anger, which was pretty much all acting, was used to make everyone scared.

"N…no," said the frightened guy.

Darren grabbed the guy, lifted him up, and with his vampiric strength, threw him onto the stage. Everyone in the audience gasped

The guy tried getting up, but Harry, who caught on what he was supposed to do, took out his wand and pointed it at the guy.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The guy froze, and fell to the floor. Harry felt kind of ashamed at attacking an innocent bystander, but this was part of the show.

"Anyone else wanna be next?" asked Darren once he ran back to the stage.

Nobody said a word. Harry walked up to the guy and unfroze him. Without saying anything, the guy walked back to his seat as though nothing had happened.

"As many of you have seen," continued Darren in a glum, yet angry voice. "Harry and I are not normal humans. We are beings not known yet to man. Harry is a magical being with powers that can defy anybody."

The eyes of everyone in the audience lit up. Magic didn't seem to scare them very much, but appealed to them very greatly.

"You think magic is not something to be scared of?" asked Darren when he saw the looks of gleam on the audience's faces.

"Very well, Harry. Let's show these people what we are made of."

Harry walked up to Darren with his eyes on him. Darren drew out his sword, Harry his wand.

"We duel!"

Darren ran at Harry with his sword. Harry had a split second to think.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The sword jumped out of Darren's hand. Harry jumped in the air and caught it with his free hand.

When Harry did this, everyone in the audience clapped.

"You think this is all for show?" asked Darren. "Very well!"

Darren jumped into an audience member and stabbed him in the leg with a knife.

"You don't attack the audience you ass!" yelled Harry.

"_Impedimenta!"_

Darren fell down on the ground. Harry ran to the guy who was stabbed in the leg. It looked as though Darren really did stab this guy. When Harry looked at Darren very appalled, Darren gave him a very Hermione-ish glare.

Harry whispered an enchantment at the guy's leg. The stab wound in the leg miraculously healed.

"I told you I'm good with magic," said Harry with a smile to the audience.

"Very well," said Darren.

He got up, ran at Harry, and with his back to the audience, he stabbed himself in the gut to make it look as though Harry did it. When the audience saw the wound, they gasped.

Harry already knew what to do.

"You really want me to cure you, Darren?" asked Harry in an acting voice that was clearly not his own.

"Just show me what you are capable of," smiled Darren.

It seemed as though Harry was just gonna heal Darren's wound with his wand and then get up and leave, leaving the audience aroused at what happened, but it didn't happen that way.

Harry started to say a spell that would heal Darren's wound, but instead, a voice quiet unlike his own said different words.

Instead of healing, Darren's wound became worse. The wound in the gut became a lot bigger. Blood was pouring from it. A lot more blood then before.

"Harry," whispered Darren in a worried voice so no one can hear. "What are you doing?"

Harry seemed not to have heard. He wasn't himself. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't control his own actions. It was as if he was under the Imperious Curse.

People started freaking out when they saw all the blood. Darren screamed as the hole in his gut became bigger, but Harry didn't care. All he cared about was to cause Darren so much pain that…

Mr. Tall appeared right in front of Harry. He looked livid. He pointed at Harry and whispered some strange words. All of a sudden, Harry was himself again. Mr. Tall then turned to Darren and pointed at his wound.

The wound healed within a millisecond. Darren painfully got up and looked shockingly at Mr. Tall, then at Harry.

"And that," said Mr. Tall, "is why you would not want to get on the bad side of these two teenagers."

Mr. Tall pointed to the exit of the tent.

"That is end of our show. Please purchase souvenirs on your way out if you wish."

Mr. Tall looked at both Harry and Darren, and exited back stage. The audience looked deeply impressed, but also frightened by the show. They were impressed because they thought it was all an act, but frightened because it looked so real.

Harry and Darren both followed Mr. Tall backstage.

"What the hell was that all about?" yelled Darren once they were backstage. He was still holding his hip where his wound had been, even though it wasn't hurting anymore.

"I thought we were pretend dueling," said Harry. "To scare the audience."

"When my gut was stabbed you made it worse!" yelled Darren. "You almost killed me! What were you trying to do?"

"I dunno," said Harry truthfully. "I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't in control of myself."

"Hibernus!" yelled Darren at Mr. Tall. "What happened? Why did you come on stage?"

"To save your life," said Mr. Tall as if he was answering a basic math question.

"Why does my life need saving?" asked Darren. "What happened to Harry before? Why wasn't he in control of what he was doing?"

"Well," replied Mr. Tall. "Your third question basically answers you first two. As for why it happened, well, his mind waves were simply disturbed. If I didn't interfere you would have died."

"How can my mind waves get disturbed?" asked Harry. He knew that Mr. Tall was telling the truth because it was the only explanation for what had happened, he just didn't understand how.

"It's a simple matter that you're brain was very weak," Mr. Tall said. "Someone obviously broke into your mind and started to control it as though it was their own. The spell I muttered was a way to make them leave."

"Who was it though?" asked Harry.

Mr. Tall, however, pretended not to hear. He disappeared in the middle of thin air. When Harry and Darren next saw him, he was getting into his van.

"Who do you think could have invaded your mind?" asked Darren once they were finished with the nights jobs.

"Only one person has ever had direct access into my mind," said Harry. "And vice versa."

"Who?" asked Darren fearing the answer.

"Voldemort."

Darren was confused.

"You think he invaded your mind?"

"No," laughed Harry. "He's dead. I know he is. It's just that he used to be able to."

Darren and Harry both pondered this strange mystery.

"Well," started Darren. "If you didn't have any control over your mind, and neither did Voldemort, since he's dead, then who invaded your mind?"

The answer to Darren's question was answered immediately.

"Quiet a mystery you have," said a voice from behind them. "Huh, Master Shan?"

Harry and Darren both turned around and took a look at the face that frightened them both to a near certain death.

With great, big horned rim glasses, white puffy hair, yellow rain boots, a chubby stomach, and a heart shaped watch dangling on his neck, the mystery guy revealed himself.

_It was Mr. Tiny..._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_What a cliffhanger right? Mr. Tiny appearing is definitely NOT what you expect. Please comment on this chapter people!! Tell me what you think. I am not updating another chapter until I get some comments. I wanna make sure that I'm not wasting my time writing this! Tell me how you feel of my story! Even if I did something wrong, tell me! I'll take constructive criticism. I'd rather have criticism them no comments at all! Thanks!!! :)_


	8. The Unexpected Guests

_Congratulations to __**Rayno Malight**__ for being the __first to answer one of the riddles correctly. __He __has already given me a scene to use, which I will announce after I have already used it. _

_Regardless of the riddles, I hope you enjoy my story and I would appreciate it if you would still comment and tell me what you thought! So enjoy…_

* * *

Harry and Darren both shared glimpses of shock as they stared straight at the person to whom they have both attempted to hunt down and kill for the past few months.

"You both seem like you've seen a ghost," said Mr. Tiny.

"We have," replied Darren without really thinking about what he was saying.

"Well," continued Mr. Tiny. "It looks to me that the little _surprise_ I presented to you at Hogwarts a few months ago has not really changed you. Looks to me that you just want to get on with your peaceful and hormonal lives here at the Cirque du Freak."

"Hormonal?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry," said Mr. Tiny. "Hormonal. You may not have experienced the hormonal part yet, but rest assured, you will."

Harry and Darren both looked confused. Why was Mr. Tiny talking about hormones? What did Harry and Darren being attracted to girls have anything to do with this?

"Pity," muttered Mr. Tiny with a glum look on his face. "Love. Hormones. It's all just a _terrible_ thing. Who would want to _love_? Love is such a basic and horrible human emotion. I am so glad I was never cursed with it. I always, with the best of my ability, try to destroy love. Killing a person's soul mate really puts joy in my body."

Harry looked horror-filled. He knew that Mr. Tiny was being serious in what he said. That is why he is so evil. It brings him joy to kill people and to destroy love!

Harry tried masking his face so Mr. Tiny would not see it, but unfortunately, Mr. Tiny looked right into Harry's eyes and, almost as if he was reading his mind, Mr. Tiny sighed and showed a look of pity.

"Harry," muttered Mr. Tiny. "Harry, Harry, Harry! I can see the horror in your eyes. Love is a big part of your life. You have been saddened by the deaths of almost every one of your friends. It seems to me that you want to try and _Avada Kedavra_ me like you tried to at Hogwarts. It's a pity it doesn't work."

Harry was half tempted to grab his wand his kill him there and then! He had totally forgotten about the riddle and about how he would suffer the consequences if (_when!)_ it doesn't work. Harry actually made a grab for his wand when Darren held his arm back.

"No," whispered Darren. "Don't do anything stupid, Harry."

"Wise words, Master Shan." Mr. Tiny said.

"Harry, you should count yourself lucky that you have Darren as your friend to protect you. Of course, he may not always be around to show you right from wrong."

"I can take care of myself!" yelled Harry.

"Of course you can," smirked Mr. Tiny. "Now, I have some words to say to Hibernus. So, if you will excuse me."

Mr. Tiny walked straight past them, knocked on the door to Mr. Tall's van, and walked in.

"That bastard!" yelled Harry when they got back to their tent. "I should have killed him! Why did you stop me?"

"Do you really think you could have killed him?" said Darren. "It didn't work at Hogwarts, and it won't work now. All it would have done would be make Mr. Tiny mad."

"Why do you think he showed up here anyway?" asked Harry ignoring Darren's jibe.

"He said he had to speak to Mr. Tall," said Darren. "What about do you think?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "What do you think we should do? We have been looking for him for months! Here he is at our mercy! I say we should go after him!"

"No!" said Darren quickly. "Look, it is not going to be that easy. Mr. Tiny is _never_ at other people's mercy. Do you think if it was as simple as just going up to him in Mr. Tall's van, then Evanna would have given us that riddle to solve?"

"Oh yeah the riddle!" said Harry. "I forgot about that."

Harry took out the rock from his pocket that they had found earlier.

"_Find the rock that will save us all. The one that will bring back what destiny craves," _said Harry repeating part of the riddle.

"If this is the rock from the riddle," said Darren. "It could be used to kill Mr. Tiny."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"Nothing now."

Harry looked straight into Darren's eyes.

"Look, Harry," said Darren assertively. "There is nothing we can do now. We will just have to wait until the time is right, and now is definitely _not_ the time."

"I guess you're right," said Harry. A thought suddenly came to Harry.

"What was Mr. Tiny talking about when he said '_he may not always be around to show you right from wrong' _?"

"I have no idea," said a worried Darren.

"You don't think he is going to… kill you?"

"I hope not," replied Darren. "I don't think he knows of our quest just yet. If he did, he probably would have killed us when he saw us before."

"Unless," another thought struck Harry. "You don't think that it was him taking over my mind before, do you? You know, to try and kill you?"

"That's also what I thought before," said Darren. "Look, whatever happens, we have to remain alert. We can't do anything while Mr. Tiny's here. Let's just keep going on as usual and help with the Cirque. However, we have to remain alert to anything out of the ordinary, especially me if Mr. Tiny is plotting something to do with me, but we'll go on as if nothing happened and if something _does_ happen, we'll be ready."

Darren said this in an assured voice, though in his heart, he was not assured at all. He was dead scared at what Mr. Tiny meant when he said _"Darren may not always be around to show you right from wrong"._

* * *

The Cirque du Freak had 3 more shows the next week. Out of a precautionary measure, Mr. Tall told Darren and Harry that they would not be performing.

"Do you think it may happen again?" Harry asked Mr. Tall while they were setting up. "Do you think I may lose my mind again?"

"Don't know," said Mr. Tall ruefully. That was all he said on the subject and walked off.

Mr. Tall, with the surprise of everyone at the Cirque, became really irritable lately. It took hardly anything to set him off. He wouldn't talk politely, he'd sneak up on people when they weren't noticing, and he became really irritated when people asked him any questions at all. This happened to bring Liliac to tears when she was sent by Evra to ask Mr. Tall for food for his snake.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Mr. Tiny," asked Harry after that night's show when he and Darren were back in their tent, talking about Mr. Tall's new attitude.

"It might," replied Darren. "Maybe Mr. Tiny got mad because Mr. Tall stopped him from over-powering your mind, if he was the one to overpower it. Maybe he told Mr. Tall not to interfere again."

"That would explain why he does not want us performing." Harry said. "Maybe he doesn't want to take this risk knowing he won't be able to do anything if Mr. Tiny invaded my mind again."

"That's only if he _was_ the one who took over your mind," said Darren. "Maybe Mr. Tiny had nothing to do with it. It could be just that Mr. Tall does not want us performing because he doesn't know who invaded your mind and he doesn't want to risk it. Oh heck, maybe it's just because the lineup is full and there is no room for us."

Darren chuckled at the last bit, but he knew all too well that it was not true. Mr. Tall was doing this because he could not risk Harry's mind being invaded again and attempting to kill Darren.

"If Mr. Tiny is not involved," continued Harry. "It still does not explain why Mr. Tall is so grouchy."

"Yeah," agreed Darren. "It's confusing either way. Mr. Tall has _never_ been in a bad mood in all the years that I've known him, even when Mr. Tiny came to give him good news or bad. That's why it's so scary. His mood is usually glum. It makes no sense."

Harry and Darren were pondering this mystery when someone appeared in their tent. They both flinched and turned around. Darren swiftly grabbed his sword and Harry reached into his pocket for his wand. However, it was only Hans Hands who, not by anyone's surprise, was walking on his hands. He happened to not notice Harry and Darren preparing to attack.

"There are 2 girls here," said Hans talking to Darren. "They claim they know you."

"Let them in."

Hans walked off while the 2 girls entered the tent.

One girl was not familiar to either Harry or Darren. The second girl, on the other hand, was not recognized by Harry, but, by the gasp of shock of his face, was immediately recognized by Darren.

"Debbie!" gasped Darren. "Debbie Hemlock! Oh my lord!"

"Darren!" yelled Debbie as she ran and gave Darren a great big hug.

"I haven't seen you in years!" said Darren. "It's great to see you again! Did you go to the show?"

"Yeah, me and my cousin," said Debbie pointing to the girl next to her. "I thought you would be performing tonight. That's why I came!"

"Well," stuttered Darren. "Harry and I had a… well there was no room for us."

"Pity," frowned Debbie.

"Harry?" gasped the girl next the Debbie as she looked at Harry's scar. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry. "How… Who are…?"

Harry left the question hanging.

"This is my cousin," said Debbie introducing the girl next to her, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry's scar. "Her name's Rebecca. Rebecca Hemlock. "

"Yeah," said Darren who was a little confused as to why Rebecca kept staring at Harry.

"Harry, this is Debbie Hemlock. An old girl friend of mine."

Debbie blushed.

"Debbie, this is Harry Potter."

"Oh my god," said Rebecca.

"Just out of curiosity," said Harry. "How do you know who I am?"

"You saved the wizarding world," said Rebecca. "You killed You-Know-Who."

"How do you know about the…?" started Harry, but he was interrupted by Rebecca.

"Through my cousin" said Rebecca. "She talked a lot about you last time we met. She's muggle born. That explains me. She died a few months ago. She isn't related to Debbie, though. She's on a different side of the family."

"Who's your cousin?" asked Harry.

"Hermione Granger."

Harry and Darren both almost fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry exasperated. "Hermione is your cousin?"

"Yes."

"She was one of my best friends."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence through the air.

"Right," said Darren who refrained, on purpose, from telling neither Rebecca nor Debbie that he had once slept with Hermione.

"Let's get something to eat. Debbie, you and I should catch up. I want to know what's been going on in your life. Rebecca, Harry, you 2 come along. Maybe you guys can hook up while you're here."

Darren and Debbie both chuckled a bit, but Harry and Rebecca both went red in the face.

While Harry and Darren were eating, it had just occurred to them that the arrival of Rebecca and Debbie had probably been what Mr. Tiny had been talking about when he was mentioning them being _hormonal_…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_If anyone is wondering, I got the name "Rebecca" from the Cirque du Freak movie that's coming out. Rebecca is actually going to replace Debbie as Darren's girl friend. There is no "Debbie Hemlock" cast in the movie._

_I also want to give credit to **Rayno Malight, **who inspired me to bring Debbie and Rebecca into this story. Even though he didn't tell me to use those specific girls in the story, when **Rayno** got the riddle right, he wanted to see Darren and Harry get girlfriends. I agreed, so I came up with who it was going to be, and I also came up with the details on how they will be worked into the plot._

_So everyone, please comment and tell me what you think!_


	9. Lovers Hardships

---Harry and Darren spent the next week hanging out with Debbie and Rebecca. After growing out of the initial shock that Harry Potter was in the presence, Rebecca became a really warm hearted, funny person. It was quiet obvious that she liked him. She would flirt with him, laugh at his jokes as if they were 10 times funnier than they really were, and sometimes stare at him when he wasn't looking.

It was also pretty obvious that Harry liked her. Rebecca was like a friend that Harry had lost. All the friends that Harry had known were gone before him because of that useless war. Now, seeing as Rebecca was Hermione's cousin, it was like having a connection back to his old friends.

Darren and Debbie, well… that's another story. They used to be really shy with each other. Now, their relationship is very similar to the Ron-Lavender one, except they talk a lot more and snog a lot less.

While Darren and Debbie were in the tent "hanging out", Harry and Rebecca went for a walk around the park.

"So," started Harry. "Do you know how Debbie and Darren first met?"

"Not exactly," muttered Rebecca holding Harry's hand. "I asked Debbie and she said something about a red glove she lost and how Darren tried helping her find it. She also said something about this snake-boy, Evra Von."

"Yeah, that's the same thing Darren told me. But he also mentioned something about a Vampaneze."

"A what?"

"Never mind!" said Harry quickly. Obviously Rebecca didn't know about the war between the creatures of the night. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Harry bought ice cream for both Rebecca and himself. They sat on a park bench eating it while watching other people in the distance, which included a couple kissing.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" said Rebecca.

"What is?"

"Love."

Harry felt himself go red. Did Rebecca mean what he thought she meant?

"Well," said Harry. "I guess."

"Have you ever been in love?" Rebecca asked him.

"Well," muttered Harry skeptically. "Yes. I had a girlfriend. Her name was Ginny. She died a few months ago during the war. In fact, she died pretty much a few minutes after Hermione died."

Rebecca suddenly became very teary. Talk of Hermione had obviously made her really sad.

"Oh no," said Harry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up. Let's talk about something else!"

"No," said Rebecca in a choked up voice. "It's all right. I'm glad you are able to talk about friends of yours that… well… that passed. It's always so hard for me to about friends or family that have died. That you're able to shows signs that you're brave; very brave, in fact."

Harry blushed a little. Rebecca saw him blush and moved closer to him. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and then as if it was like nothing, she pressed her lips against his. Harry felt this, but did not retract. As she kissed him, he kissed her.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was as if he was back in the Gryffindor common room again kissing Ginny right after they had won the Quidditch Cup. Harry did not want this to _ever_ end.

However, as he had always learned in his life, everything has to end.

Someone wolf-whistled from behind. Harry immediately turned around. He didn't see anyone near him at first, but then he saw Darren and Debbie coming out from behind a tree.

"How are you two lovers doing?" asked Darren smiling. Rebecca and Harry both went red and got up, slowly walking away from each other.

"Having some fun?" asked Debbie.

"Very funny, Debbie," muttered Rebecca while pinching Debbie's arm.

"It looked fun to me," said Darren. "But don't fret, Debbie and I were doing the same thing just now."

"Darren!" yelled the astonished, yet still happy Debbie.

"Is that why you two wolf-whistled?" asked Harry.

"Wolf-whistled?" asked Darren. "We didn't wolf-whistle. I thought that was you?"

"We were a little busy with our lips to be wolf-whistling," said Harry smiling. "Was that really not you?"

"It wasn't," said Darren. Harry could tell that Darren was being serious.

"Oh well," said Harry. "It was probably just someone that walked by who saw us kissing."

"Harry!" yelled Darren looking at his watch. "We had to be back at the Cirque du Freak to help prepare for tonight's show 5 minutes ago. We need to go!"

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Darren kissing Debbie.

"Yeah," said Harry kissing Rebecca. "Tomorrow."

To that note, Darren and Harry left Debbie and Rebecca and started walking back to the Cirque du Freak.

* * *

Tonight's show was going to be a big one. It was the last show that they were performing before they moved on to a different city. Darren and Harry were a little upset that they would be leaving Debbie and Rebecca.

"I've got an idea!" said Darren while they were setting up seats in the tent. "How about we ask them to join the Cirque du Freak?"

"You think they'd say yes?"

"Maybe. Debbie really missed me and I am pretty sure that she will be really upset when we leave."

"It's a thought," said Harry thinking to himself. "But what about the quest? We are not going to stay here forever. And even if they come along with us when we leave, we have to concentrate on going after Mr. Tiny. Don't you think they might get in the way?"

"They might," said Darren. "But Debbie knows all about Mr. Tiny. She knows how meddlesome he is. She doesn't know as much as we know, though, but I'm sure she could help if we ask her to."

"Maybe," said Harry seeming unsure. "I don't know if we could trust them. They might seem helpful, but they might also seem harmful. What if they get kidnapped or something? I dunno if I want to risk that."

"Well," said Darren who understood Harry's point. "We don't have to decide now. Let's just talk about it after the show."

Harry and Darren spent the next couple of hours preparing for the show. Not once did either of them mention Debbie or Rebecca. After they were done preparing, since they were not performing, they went back to their tent to relax. They usually would have watched the show, but it's the same one that they have seen over 5 times. So they just decided to relax a bit.

"I'm gonna take a short nap," said Harry as he lied down on his hammock and closed his eyes.

Darren started to lie down on his hammock, but then quickly got up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he said as he walked out of the tent.

Harry wasn't really paying attention. He kept slipping in and out of dreams. Dreams that included himself kissing Cho Change, who turned into Ginny, who turned into Rebecca, who turned into Debbie, who turned into Hermione, who turned into Darren, (The one with Darren was kind of creepy).

Harry couldn't help wondering to himself if it was a good idea socializing with Debbie and Rebecca. He had a quest to complete, and getting a girl friend at the time would be exceedingly dangerous, for himself and for her. He couldn't help wondering whether it was a _bad_ idea…

* * *

Darren walked towards the tent where the show was being performed. He saw Gertha Teeth bite off one of Cormac's fingers, then saw the finger grow back almost instantly. Darren smiled after the audience gave a huge gasp of shock.

Darren kept walking for about an hour. He was well away from the Cirque du Freak by this time. The only reason he decided to walk was to think things over.

The war was over, yet the troubles were still happening. Mr. Tiny was still alive and still out there doing who knows what. Debbie, his ex-girl friend, had finally found him again, but she was as close to being with him forever as Harry was to get a sex change.

Darren's troubles were never going to be over with. It seemed to him that trouble always figured out a way to find him. And while trouble was still with him, his chances to be with Debbie were slim to none. If only he could drop all of this and live like a normal human!

A woman's scream suddenly bursted in the area. Darren quickly lifted his head and looked around. He couldn't tell from which direction the scream came from. He was close to giving up when the scream sounded again. This time Darren could tell it was coming from the northwest direction.

Darren started to run. He ran non-stop with the speed of a vampire while withdrawing his sword. The woman kept screaming and Darren kept running until he was feet away from the screams.

Darren was confused. He was sure that he was feet away from the woman screaming, yet when he looked around all he saw was an empty field of grass.

As he looked around, confused at hearing the woman's screaming, yet not able to do anything, someone hit Darren on the back of his head with a paddle.

Darren fell to the ground clutching his head. It was hard to stay conscience. Someone was pulling him down the sewer and through the tunnels, closer to the screaming woman.

It was a big blur to Darren, but the best look he could get from his attacker was when he stood in front of him to grab his feet. When Darren looked at him, he thought he saw great, big horned rim glasses, white puffy hair, yellow rain boots, a chubby stomach, and a heart shaped watch dangling on the attacker's neck…

_** To Be Continued…**_


	10. Destiny Kidnapping

**-------------_Recently updated with more information than before-------------------------------_**

**This chapter is going to a revelation chapter. Most of the questions from earlier in the story will be answered right now.**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

----Darren went in and out of consciousness every two minutes. He couldn't tell what was going on. All he knew was that it was Mr. Tiny who was kidnapping him.

Darren felt himself being trussed up to a metal seat. He felt chains being rapped around him connecting him there. After being chained to the chair, Darren fell back out of consciousness.

What felt like years, (or maybe just a few minutes), Darren woke up again. He was still a little dizzy, but he was able to take in his surroundings. He looked at himself and saw chains all around his body tying him to the chair he was sitting in. He couldn't move a muscle, even with his vampire strength.

He looked to his right and saw someone that shocked him to a near whim. Debbie Hemlock was chained to a chair the same way that Darren was. She seemed to be unconscious. She was bleeding heavily all around. She had scratch marks all over her face, and her clothes were torn everywhere. There was a bloody piece of duct tape across her mouth.

Darren looked to his left, afraid at what he was going to see, but his suspicions were right. Rebecca was also chained to a chair. She was bloody all over, with torn clothes and scratch marks all over. Her mouth also had a strap of tape across it.

"Awake, Master Shan?" said a voice in the room. Darren looked in front of him and saw Mr. Tiny smiling sadistically back at him.

"Tiny!"

Darren attempted to get up from his chair, but was held back due to the chains. All he wanted right now was to run at Mr. Tiny and cause him so much pain that…

"Struggle all you want, Master Shan." Mr. Tiny said maliciously. "You won't get away. These chains are escape proof, even for a vampire."

"Why are you doing this, Tiny?" said Darren in a struggling, cringing voice.

"Why?" said Mr. Tiny repeating Darren's words. "Even someone as dim-witted as you could figure that out."

"Really?" said Darren. "Try me."

"Well," smiled Mr. Tiny. "If you really want to know. It's because your name starts with a 'D'. I hate people whose name starts with a 'D'!"

"Your first name is 'Desmond"," said Darren.

Mr. Tiny's smiled widened.

"Oh, well, you caught me. It turns out I didn't kidnap you because your name starts with a "D". I wonder why I did then? It probably has nothing to do with the fact that you and Harry are on a quest to try and kill me. I wonder what the reason is then."

Darren's jaw dropped while Mr. Tiny laughed.

"You know?" asked Darren astonished. "But how… when… how did you…?"

"Surprised, are you?" asked Mr. Tiny. "Confused? How do you think a buffoon like me could have found out about your and Harry's quest? A buffoon like me who has no idea what goes on in this world. A buffoon who never meddles in mankind and does not control destiny. Hmm, I wonder…"

Darren could definitely tell the sarcasm in Mr. Tiny's voice. He must have known about the quest since the beginning. All along he knew.

"You've known!" yelled Darren. "Ever since we started the quest! You always knew!"

"You're not as dim-witted as I thought, Darren," said Mr. Tiny. "Yes, I've known from the start. It wasn't that hard. You're friend Harry trying to _Avada_ _Kedavra_ me over and over again. Gosh, I'm surprised you have gone on so long without realizing that I knew."

"Why didn't you stop us then?" asked Darren. 'If you have known all along, why never make an attempt to stop us?"

"Well," started Mr. Tiny. "I was going to, but I decided to wait and try to find out what you guys were up to. It was pretty funny seeing you and Harry struggle. All those times you were looking for me in the war zones and the Korean Demilitarized Zone, and you didn't even know that I was making myself invisible."

"We suspected," murmured Darren.

Mr. Tiny laughed even harder.

"Yes, you suspected, but you still didn't know. While I was waiting to see how you were going to carry out your plans, my daughter contacted you."

Darren held his breath for a second. So he knew about Evanna and about the riddle she gave them. He knew she was plotting against him. He's probably already killed her by now.

"Yes," continued Mr. Tiny as if reading Darren's mind. "I know all about that. My daughter wanted to contact you for who knows what reason! She sent you that letter, but she must have put a spell on it so no one can read it besides the people for whom the letter was being sent to, as I learned when I tried reading it."

Darren came to an understanding very quickly.

"It was you!"

"Excuse me?"

"It was you!" repeated Darren. "You're the one that sent the bears on me and Harry on our way to Lady Evanna's! You tried to kill us!"

"I only sent the bears on a last resort," laughed Mr. Tiny. "If you remember correctly, you and Harry were fighting almost the entire way there. That was also my doing. I tried making you guys' fight so you would kill each other. I'm afraid that also didn't work out the way I wanted."

Darren was sick to his stomach. Another thought came to him.

"And are you also the one that added "Red Shirt" on the envelope Evanna sent us, and then took it off when we got there?"

Mr. Tiny laughed even harder.

"Yes. I wanted to see your reactions when you realized how something written on the envelope disappeared as if by magic. I also made that mailman think that you were 60. Another little prank by me. I thought if the mailman realized that you were just a kid, he wouldn't give you the letter. Didn't go the way I planned, but still funny none the less."

"So," continued Mr. Tiny after a moment of silence. "Tell me. What did my daughter tell you when you went to her cave?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Darren shockingly.

"Obviously not, since I am asking you. My daughter put a charm around her cave when you two arrived there. She put the charm so I won't know what she is saying."

"She's a smart woman," said Darren. "She didn't want you to know, and neither do I."

Darren expected Mr. Tiny to frown and be upset, but on the contrary, he chuckled.

"Of course," said Mr. Tiny. "I know that you aren't going to tell me voluntarily. Why else do you think you are chained? I am going to torture it out of you."

"I'm a vampire. Torture doesn't work."

Again, Mr. Tiny sneered.

"Yes," he said. "Torturing won't work when it's another vampire doing it, but I am the most powerful being in the world. It will work for me."

Darren's heart started pounding. Maybe he could steer Mr. Tiny the wrong way.

"Why do you want to know what Evanna said in the first place?" Darren asked. "How do you know she told us anything that has to do with you? Maybe she just wanted to talk about the war we just won and wanted us to relax."

"Don't give me that crap!" yelled Mr. Tiny. His anger had finally shown. "She put a shield around the place so I couldn't hear! She told you something secret! I know she is conspiring against me! Just like that traitor brother of hers!"

"Traitor brother?" asked Darren. "Mr. Tall? What did he do?"

"He stopped me from killing you!" yelled Mr. Tiny. "I had full control of Harry's mind! I was five seconds away from killing you and disposing of Harry! I would have done so if Hibernus hadn't said a spell to kick me out of Harry's mind!"

"It was you!" said Darren. "I knew it! You invaded Harry's mind! That's why you were at the Cirque du Freak in the first place!"

"I was hidden before Hibernus betrayed me! After that, I needed to show myself and have a chat with him as to why he stopped me!"

"He stopped you because you were going to kill us!"

"It was none of his business! He realized that after I chatted with him. I told him that I was going to make another attempt at yours and Harry's lives and that he was not to interfere, or else."

"That's why he was in a bad mood?" said Darren coming to another realization.

"Yes," muttered Mr. Tiny. "I was going to invade Harry's mind again during the next show, but Hibernus made sure I wouldn't be able to. He took you out of the lineup. He knows what's going on now though, and he is making no attempt to stop it, as he shouldn't"

Darren closed his eyes. He had to think things over. He had to think of all the trouble the monster, who was standing before him, had caused.

"It was always you," said Darren. "Everything that has happened was because of you. Every little thing that has happened to Harry and me was because of your insane meddling! Every-single-bloody-thing!"

"I'm glad you're catching on," said Mr. Tiny sneering again.

"Why kidnap Debbie and Rebecca though?" asked Darren. "They had nothing to do with this!"

"That is correct," answered Mr. Tiny.

"Then let them go! You've already got me! Just let them go!"

"I don't think so." Mr. Tiny was smiling again. He walked over to Debbie as he continued to talk. "Kidnapping them was the main reason I was able to get to you. That screaming you heard before, that was little Miss Debbie."

Mr. Tiny touched her cheek. Darren reacted by attempting to jump out of his seat, but with no luck.

"Yes," continued Mr. Tiny who didn't see Darren's escape attempt. "They're the main reasons I was able to kidnap you. Do you really think it was a coincidence that at the moment I come, Debbie and Rebecca also happened to arrive?"

"But," said Darren confused. "You… you set it up! You set it all up!"

"Of course," laughed Mr. Tiny. "I knew you and Harry would become close to them. It was my best plan to ensnare you guys. I loved the part when Harry and Rebecca were swopping spit on the park bench, and you and Debbie doing the same behind a tree. It confirmed that my plan had worked!"

"So _you're_ the one who wolf-whistled," said Darren who remembered that moment very vividly in his head.

Mr. Tiny laughed even harder. It was a high, cold laugh that was even worse than _any _laugh neither Voldemort nor Steve ever used.

"Well, you already have me! Now let them go!"

"I don't think so," said Mr. Tiny. "Not until I get some answers. Tell me what my daughter told you and Harry, or else they will suffer to death!"

Darren hesitated.

"If that's the way you want it," said Mr. Tiny. "So be it."

Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers once and both Debbie and Rebecca awoke.

"I want you to watch as I cut open your girl friend!"

Debbie screamed through her gag. Mr. Tiny pointed his finger and Debbie's head, and started slicing it in midair, as if his finger was a knife.

"No!" yelled Darren. "Stop it! I'll tell you!"

"Good boy," said Mr. Tiny as he let go his finger. Blood was dripping from Debbie's head.

"Evanna warned Harry and me not to go on with the quest to kill you," started Darren. "She said that it was dangerous and that we won't win. She said you would kill us."

"And that's all she said?" asked Mr. Tiny.

"Yes."

"Somehow," continued Mr. Tiny. "I don't believe you."

Mr. Tiny pointed his finger back at Debbie, and with one slice in the air, Debbie head split open. Blood poured out while her brain gushed to the floor.

"No!" cried Darren. "NO! NO! NO!"

Mr. Tiny smiled over Debbie's dead body. Darren and Rebecca both screamed and cried out. Though, Rebecca didn't scream loud due to her gag.

"You bastard!" yelled Darren. "You killed her! I'm gonna kill you! Just wait! I'll torture you so much…"

"That's enough from you," interrupted Mr. Tiny as he stuck a piece of tape across Darren's mouth and hit him in the head, again, with a paddle.

"Now it's time to capture Harry," smiled Mr. Tiny. "Maybe I'll use my Little People to help me. I'll bring him in here and kill Rebecca in front of him just like I killed Debbie in front of you."

Mr. Tiny laughed as he walked out of the tunnel to go back to the Cirque du Freak.

* * *

Darren struggled through his chains and gag. He tried breaking the chains with all the strength he could administer, but to no luck. Finally, when all seemed lost, Darren was able to tear off the tape on his mouth. Using his extra strong teeth, he bit off the chains around him and was finally able to get up, though his mouth was bleeding heavily.

Using his teeth again, he bit off the chains around Rebecca until finally they were all off.

"Oh Darren!" said Rebecca and she hugged him. "Thank you. I can't believe what is happening. And Debbie! I can't believe she's…"

Rebecca hesitated as she looked over at Debbie's body, but Darren pulled her away.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to go warn Harry! C'mon!"

And with that, Darren and Rebecca ran out of the tunnel and made there way back on hard ground.

* * *

Harry suddenly woke up to noise around his tent. He got up and saw many Cirque folk running around. Apparently the show just finished.

Harry looked back in the tent and saw that Darren's bed was empty. He, apparently, had still not come back from his walk.

Harry didn't see Darren anywhere around the Cirque. _Maybe_ _he's_ _lost_, thought Harry. _I'll_ _look_ _for_ _him_ _just_ _in_ _case_.

Harry started walking away from the Cirque into some wooden areas. It reminded him of the Forbidden Forest in some ways, except this wasn't nearly as dark. Maybe Darren collapsed in here.

And then in happened.

Harry heard some voices from far off. He decided to go investigate. He walked out of the forest and close to this old building set to be demolished. He knew the voices were near here. He walked around the corner and saw someone smoking a pipe with a bunch of small, grey skinned people behind him

"Hello, Master Potter," said Mr. Tiny.

"Mr. Tiny?" said Harry in a frightened tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for Darren."

"You mean you lost him?"

Mr. Tiny chuckled and then gave a huge sighed.

"Such loyalty between friends. You always go looking for the other when one disappears."

"Who says he disappeared?" asked Harry suspiciously. "He's just gone for a walk. He hasn't come back yet, though."

"And, most likely, he will never come back." Mr. Tiny sneered.

"What are you on about?" asked Harry.

"Well if you really want to know," smiled Mr. Tiny. "Darren and your girlfriend are chained up down in my tunnel. They are waiting for you to come. Then, once all three of you are in my clutches, you will all suddenly die."

Harry felt a sudden chill in his spine. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Mr. Tiny. Mr. Tiny immediately put both hands up as a sign of peace.

"You kidnapped them," said Harry. "Why?"

"You tell me, Potter," sneered Mr. Tiny. "You think I will give you a chance to kill me after all?"

Harry felt another chill. So Mr. Tiny knew about the quest after all!

"Pity," sighed Mr. Tiny with both hands still in the air. "Darren didn't cooperate after all, so I had to kill Debbie. What do you think will happen to Rebecca if you don't cooperate?"

Mr. Tiny gave another sneer, and Harry felt another chill. Without hesitating, and without thinking about the riddle, Harry shot a curse.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light shot at Mr. Tiny, but, just like last time, he simply got rid of it with a wave of his hand.

"You'll have to do better than that!" laughed Mr. Tiny. "But don't worry. I'll give you a chance that I didn't give Darren. Let's see if you can face my Little People by yourself."

Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers and disappeared. The Little People that were behind him suddenly turned to Harry with the most vicious looks on their faces, and Harry knew what was coming before it did.

Harry ducked down as a Little Person flew at him with a knife. The Little Person crashed into the wall and fell down. Harry had no time to look at him because another Little Person ran at him with another knife and tried stabbing him in the leg.

"Get away from me!" yelled Harry. "_Stupefy_!"

A jet of light hit the Little Person and he fell down. More Little People appeared before Harry could shoot another curse.

"Where the hell is Darren?" Harry asked himself. He had no idea where Mr. Tiny could possibly have put him.

About ten Little People attacked Harry. Harry couldn't fight them because they would be on top of him in a matter of seconds, no matter what spells he casted. Harry still thought that he should give it a try. He pointed his wand at the Little People.

"_Bombara_!"

There was a big explosion in front of the Little People and they blasted apart, but to Harry's dismay, they got up quickly and formed again. There was no way that he could fight them.

"_Protego_!" yelled Harry.

A shield appeared between him and the Little People. The shield was a work of magic, but the Little People were trying to force their way through it, which was causing the shield to break down. Within a few minutes, the Little People would have a free reign at Harry.

Harry attempted to disapparate, but it didn't work. Mr. Tiny had probably magically stopped the apparition so the Little People could kill Harry.

Harry ran for it. He ran at top speed while using a spell he learned which made him go a lot faster.

Harry ran nonstop for about 30 minutes. He turned around to see if the Little People were on his tail, but when he turned, no one was following him.

"That's weird," Harry said to himself. "I wonder if they gave up."

Out of nowhere, someone clawed Harry in the face, leaving three long scratches that stretched from his eyes to his neck. Harry fell to the ground, clutching at his bleeding face.

Harry couldn't see that well, but when he looked up, he a saw a face the terrified him to death. He couldn't mistake the ugly, stitched together face and the grey skin: _A Little Person!_

The Little Person stabbed at Harry with his knife, meaning to kill him in one spiteful stab…

Out of nowhere, a hand popped out and punched the Little Person in the face knocking him down. The person, then, helped Harry up. Harry thought that it was Mr. Tiny just playing games, but when he got a clear look, he saw that it was Darren.

"Harry!" yelled Darren. "Look alive!"

Harry turned around and saw another Little Person attack him. Harry pointed his wand at it, but the Little Person was on top of him before he could shoot a curse.

The Little Person got ready to stab him, but Darren thrusted a sword in the Little Person's chest killing him instantly.

Harry quickly got up. He and Darren stood side by side as more Little People came.

"Will it ever be over?" Harry heard Darren say.

The Little People attacked. Darren ran at them with his sword and fought them off while Harry shot curses at them.

"_Stupefy_! _Expelliarmus_! _Crucio_! _Avada_ _Kedavra_! _Impedimenta_! _Petrificus_ _Totalus_! _Protego_!"

Little People suddenly fell at their knees. Darren cut open a few of them, while many cut open him. After what seemed like hours, all the Little People were finally dead.

Harry and Darren stood side by side again, breathing heavily as they had bleeding marks all over them.

"Mr. Tiny said he kidnapped you," said Harry.

"He did," answered Darren. "But I escaped. So did Rebecca. He killed Debbie though."

Harry could tell the agony in Darren's voice.

"Where is Rebecca then?" asked Harry.

"She should be back at the Cirque du Freak," said Darren. "She went to tell everyone what happened."

Harry still seemed a bit worried.

They started walking back to the Cirque when someone suddenly appeared in front of them.

It was Mr. Tiny, and he was holding Rebecca hostage.

"Rebecca!"

"Mr. Tiny!"

"Hello boys," smiled Mr. Tiny. "So you killed all my Little People? Very unfortunate. Especially for you since I have to get vengeance."

"Let her go!"

"Sure I will," said Mr. Tiny still smiling. "And so will you."

Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving Rebecca there. Harry and Darren immediately ran to her, but something was completely wrong.

Rebecca was not able to talk at all. Her mouth was shut and her face was turning blue.

"She's suffocating!" yelled Harry. "Mr. Tiny plugged up her lungs or something."

There was nothing either of them could do. They tried the hymlek maneuver, with no luck. Harry tried magically cleaning her airways, but it didn't work. This was Mr. Tiny's way to get revenge and cause Harry and Darren enduring paid, making their girlfriends suffer a painful death.

Harry was sobbing as he tried saving Rebecca's life.

"Harry," said Darren also crying. "You have to stop! We can't save her. She's dying."

"No!" cried Harry. "She's not dying! I'm not gonna have another friend die!"

"There is only one thing we can do to save her from suffering!" said Darren mournfully.

"What?" asked Harry quickly. "How can we save her?"

"We can't save her," said Darren. "But we can end her life quickly, so she doesn't have to suffer any more."

Harry knew what Darren was getting at. He didn't want it to be true, but in his heart he knew it was.

Harry withdrew his wand again and pointed it directly at Rebecca so he could do the one thing that would save her from suffering, because Mr. Tiny had made it so.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The jet of green light flew from Harry's wand so it could quickly take the life of the person it was pointing at. Rebecca flew backward and layed there spread-eagled on the ground, suffering no more.

Harry quickly ran to her body and started crying on top of it. Darren ran to try comforting Harry, but he couldn't help himself, he too started crying over the body.

They both cried nonstop until people from the Cirque du Freak arrived to find out what happened. They couldn't stop crying. They couldn't believe what had just happened to both of them. They couldn't believe how one single person could live up to be such a humongous monster. They couldn't believe what Mr. Tiny had done.

But as many people say, "An eye for an eye." And that was definitely what was going on in both Harry's and Darren's mind. After what had just happened, they both knew that they were going to get revenge on Mr. Tiny if it was the last thing they ever did…

**To Be Continued…**

_I am getting ready to start the ending in my next chapter. __So please, tell me what you thought of this chapter. It was a real heart breaking one. I want to know what you thought of it. Please comment and tell me you felt!_


	11. Xenophilius Lovegood

_**The beginning of the end is starting in this chapter! The time for solving riddles is now OVER! There will be 3 more chapters left, (including this one), until this story is finished. Please everyone, comment and tell me what you think.**_

_**And I also wanna say thank you to all the people who have attempted to solve the riddles. It tells me people are actually reading this and are really interested in it. There was only one person, though, that was able to tell me a scene to use because all the other people who commented did not have an account; therefore I could not reply to them. I would apologize to them, but I do not know how to contact them, lol.**_

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

---Harry and Darren walked aimlessly out in the streets. They couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place the night before, and what they could have done to prevent it.

After Harry killed Rebecca, both he and Darren were surrounded by members of the Cirque du Freak. At first, everyone was confused as to what was happening, but after a long explanation by Darren, (Harry was too depressed to talk) everyone was filled in up to date. Darren told them everything: Mr. Tiny's meddling into the Vampire-Wizard war, his and Harry's quest to kill him, Evanna's warning and her riddle. He explained every little detail up to that very same night when Mr. Tiny kidnapped him.

Everyone was almost as shocked and mad at Mr. Tiny as Darren was. No one blamed Harry for killing Rebecca, especially since she was going to die anyway at Mr. Tiny's hand. At least now she didn't suffer.

Mr. Tall confirmed to the rest of the Cirque that Darren's story was true. He also confirmed to Darren that what Mr. Tiny told him happened to also be true.

"I apologize from the deepest part of my heart," murmured Mr. Tall mournfully. "I would have warned you, but I would have risked unleashing the hounds of chaos."

"I understand," answered Darren. Even though his answer was automatic, it was true. He completely understood why Mr. Tall didn't say anything. He probably would have done the same in his situation.

Evra, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Darren!" yelled Evra. "Are you out of your mind? You are going to get yourself killed! You almost already did!"

"Calm down, Evra." Harry said speaking for the first time. "You don't think we don't know the risks?"

"But this is Mr. Tiny we're…" started Evra, but Harry interrupted.

"_Evra!" _yelled Harry in parseltongue. "_If you remember correctly, Darren saved your life one time when you were kidnapped by a Vampaneze. He risked his life then, when the threat was even greater than it is now._"

"_Even greater?" _repeated Evra in parseltongue. _"Harry! Mr. Tiny controls the fabric of space and time itself, and…"_

_"I know that, Evra Von. Listen to me. The threat was even greater when you were kidnapped because if Darren would_ _have failed then, not only would he have died, so would have you. However, the only person that will die now if he fails will be him."_

_"What about you? What about Rebecca and Debbie? They were both killed!"_

_"Darren and I are only concerned about future actions! We are leaving the Cirque du Freak; therefore we will no longer put anyone else in danger. As for me, I am doing the same thing he is, and it is my own choice for putting my life in danger. It isn't Darren's doing at all."_

Evra pondered Harry's words. Everyone else, including Darren, sat back without the slightest interest at what Harry and Evra were saying to each other.

Evra nodded slightly to Harry then walked over to Darren's side.

"Be careful, Darren," said Evra in a sobbing sort of voice as he hugged Darren. "You're the best friend that I have ever had. You're probably the only friend that ever understood me like you do. I will be devastated if anything happened to you. Please be careful!"

"I will, Evra," said Darren as he held onto Evra. "I always do. You know me; I like a quiet life with no danger."

Evra laughed at Darren's retort.

"Goodbye, Darren."

"Goodbye, Snaky."

Evra laughed again as he let go of Darren and walked back to the tent. Darren looked at Evra as he entered his tent, but then he turned his eyes over to Harry.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" said Harry smiling.

"Yes," answered Darren. "but if anything ever happened to you, Harry, I think I would miss you even more."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," smiled Darren. "Evra is one of my greatest friends, but I don't think he could have ever stayed with me like you did. You've been my friend the entire time. As much as I like Evra, and I wouldn't tell him this, but you're my best friend."

Harry laughed as he gave Darren a huge man hug. They each put their arms around each other and walked on through the night, away from the Cirque du Freak, to wherever destiny would bring them.

* * *

A month went by that brought Darren and Harry nowhere. They each spent hours at a time studying the rock they found right before they went to the Cirque du Freak, but, just as everything else they did on their mission, it brought them nowhere.

While Darren was sitting on a park bench staring at the rock, which he had been doing for four hours straight, a thought came to Harry.

"Darren, I know where we have to go now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Darren who lifted his head up.

"I know where we have to go," repeated Harry. "We are not gonna get anywhere by staring at that damn rock! Let's at least go somewhere for some company."

Darren looked appalled.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Darren which made a flock of birds fly away. "Do you remember what happened the last time we _wanted company_?"

"Yes," said Harry ruefully. "You don't have to remind me again."

"Then why do you make stupid suggestions?"

"It's not stupid," continued Harry. "I don't think Mr. Tiny would suspect where we are. In fact, I don't think _anyone _would suspect it. His daughter is dead anyway so I have no business going there."

"Going where?" asked Darren really confused.

"To Xenophilius Lovegood's house," answered Harry.

"Who the hell..?"

"Luna's father."

Darren suddenly remembered the blonde haired, pretty, and yet freaky girl that Harry was friends with. Steve Leopard had killed her by cutting open her throat during the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Have you met her father before?" asked Darren.

"Once," said Harry. "He actually tried betraying me to Voldemort during that time. He almost did, but I got away in time."

Darren stared straight into Harry's eyes in shock.

"It's not what you think, Darren," said Harry. "He only did it because the Death Eaters had kidnapped Luna. He was trying to get her back; even though it did not good at the end."

Harry looked lost in space. Darren could definitely tell that Luna's death was still haunting him, as was everyone else's.

"Anyway," started Harry again as he got his mind back in place. "I think we should go to his house. I think we should get some _wizard_ presence for a change. In fact, he might be able to help us with the riddle."

"You really trust him enough to confide with him our quest?" asked Darren. "If we tell him, Mr. Tiny might find out he knows and, of course, might kill him."

"We don't have to confide with him what we're doing. We could just tell him the riddle is for fun and maybe he'll think it's a game. It can't hurt anyway, even if he is no help. Honestly, this is a man who believes in Crumble-Horned Snorekacks, I really don't think that going to his house will make much of a difference in our quest."

* * *

Harry disapparated an hour later with Darren by his side. At first, Harry was confused where he was. It wasn't Xenophilius Lovegood's house at all, but Harry was thinking of his house when he disapparated.

When Harry looked abroad, he saw a house that was all too familiar to him. He had, in fact, missed his location by many miles. He was staring at the second most place that he had once felt at home.

The Burrow looked the same as it did the last time Harry was there, the time where he first fought Vampaneze and actually believed that people could come back to life, since it was here that Harry saw Ron as a Little Person.

The only difference now was the vacated mood. The house was, without a doubt, empty of any life. A knot formed in Harry's stomach as he thought about the Weasley's, who were all dead because of him. Harry had to hold back the tears that were trying to come out of him.

"Harry," started Darren. "Are you sure you brought us to the right place? I could have sworn that this is the Weasley's house."

"It is," spoke Harry. "I made a miscalculation. Xenophilius's house is just a few miles off. We can walk from here."

Harry and Darren walked for about an hour before they finally made it to Xenophilius's house. It looked the same as it did the last time Harry was there. The weirdness that was Luna Lovegood was definitely addressed around the house. It was as if her spirit was lingering on around the house, still trying to find a Crumble-Horned Snorekack.

Harry knocked on the door. It took a couple minutes before the door opened and Xenophilius Lovegood stepped out.

"My gosh," said Xeno in shock as he looked at Harry. "Harry Potter! What are you doing knocking on my door in these late hours?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "It's just that we have nowhere else to go. Is it okay if my friend and I stay here the night?"

Xenophilius turned and looked at Darren. He saw the scratch marks and scars on him, but it didn't creep him out in the slightest. He turned to Harry again and nodded. Without saying a word, he went back into his house.

Harry and Darren walked in and immediately they could tell that the air around them was very gloomy. Harry could see that the weird decorations that used to be here were not anymore. The house seemed like a widow's house. Luna's death had no doubt affected Xenophilius very much.

Harry and Darren followed Xenophilius upstairs into what used to be his room for editing _The Quibbler_, but now it's just a room with all black painted on the walls. Harry assumed that Luna's room was probably the only colorful room in the house.

"How are you boys?" asked Xenophilius sitting on his couch holding onto a Q_uibbler_ upside down. Harry could distinctfully tell the upside face of Luna Lovegood covering the whole front page.

"We're good," answered Harry. "How are you?"

Xeno didn't answer, but put on a smug face and looked away from Harry in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know Luna's death would…"

"Never say that name in the house again!" yelled Xenophilius throwing down _The_ _Quibbler_ he was holding and getting up. He turned red in the face.

"Do you hear me, Harry Potter! Never say Luna's name to me again!"

"But, Mr. Lovegood," said Darren. "You just said her name."

Xenophilius turned to Darren with the biggest look of anger and hate. Harry made a face that told Darren to stop talking immediately.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood," apologized Harry.

"Thank you, my dear, "said Xeno calming down and sitting back on his couch. "Now, why have you boys come? There has to be a reason."

"We wanted some company," said Harry. "We wanted to talk to you. Darren and I actually happen to be on a scavenger hunt. We have to solve a riddle and figure out the missing pieces before our rivals do. Would you care to help us?"

"Of course," smiled Xenophilius. "I can't say I'm an expert at riddles, but it's fun to try figuring them out."

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood," smiled Harry. "Here it is."

Harry recited Evanna's riddle word for word to Xenophilius. He paid attention fully and kept quiet for a while afterwards in deep thought.

"Well," started Xenophilius. "_To destroy destiny, you have to out think it._ That probably means you can't solve the riddle by just searching for the answer. You have to find the means of discovering it."

"_The one thing destiny craves, will be the opposite of the one thing destiny hates._ Your answer is probably the opposite of whatever you find."

"_Death is a factor in all. Use it to your power. Find the rock that will save us all. The one that will bring back what destiny craves._ This is no doubt the Crumble-Horned Snorekack!"

Harry smirked at Darren a little.

"This is the answer to your riddle, Harry Potter," smiled Xenophilius. "Once we find the Crumble-Horned Snorekack, you can bring it back to your group and you will without a doubt win that scavenger hunt!"

Xenophilius looked proud of himself thinking he had solved the riddle for Harry and Darren.

"But, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "There is more to the riddle."

"That part, my boy, is just telling you how to find the Crumble-Horned Snorekack. If you are experienced, like I am, you already know the means of how to get to it. It's just the finding it that's the problem."

"Yeah I bet," muttered Darren to himself. "Especially since it doesn't exist."

Harry could tell that Darren thought this was a waste of time. Harry had to admit to himself, he thought it too. Mr. Lovegood was definitely off his rockers again.

"Ah my boy!" said Xenophilius. "So many mysteries this world unfolds. So many missions to complete. I see that you are interested to start. Maybe once we find the Crumble-Horned Snorekack, we can get a move on with the Deathly Hallows!"

"What?" said Harry caught off guard.

"The Hallows, Potter!" said Xenophilius. "You were asking about them the last time you were here."

"Oh yeah," said Harry smiling. He remembered that occasion as if it was yesterday. Apparently Mr. Lovegood did as well, but what he didn't know was that the man standing before him happened to be the master of the Deathly Hallows.

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" asked Darren

"It's a long story," said Harry. "Maybe another time…"

"Nonsense!" yelled Xenophilius. "I have '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ with me. You're friend will want to know about the quest! We should tell him."

"I guess," sighed Harry.

Xenophilius gave Harry "_The Tales of Beedle the Bard" _that was sitting on a bookshelf nearby. Harry opened it and started reading what Hermione had read to him so long ago.

"_The Tale of the Three Brothers, a classic fairytale from the children's book, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard._"

Harry hesitated for a second and then read on.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight."_

"_At midnight, mum used to say_," said the voice of Ron in Harry's head. Harry smiled at that thought.

"_In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them."_

"What a minute," interrupted Darren. "Death spoke to them? Death isn't a person."

"It's a fairy tale, Darren," laughed Harry. He had had a strange sense of Déjà vu.

"_He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. _

"_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who has conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._"

"_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from the dead. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._"

"_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."_

"_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking the wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._"

"_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and how it made him invincible._

"_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._"

"_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as if by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own._"

"_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed for life._"

"That's it?" Darren asked when Harry closed the book. "There isn't even any mention of the Deathly Hallows."

"But those are the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius. "The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility."

Xenophilius drew on a piece of paper a triangle, a long thick line, and a circle in the middle: the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

"But they can't exist," argued Darren. "Especially that Resurrection Stone. It's impossible to recall people from the dead; well, at least those who have left Earth's pull."

"Yes," smiled Harry. "But you're forgetting that people who died and who come back to the Earth via the stone won't want to come back. Returning from the dead is something…"

Harry stopped in midsentence. The smile left his face. He was lost in thought. It struck him like a lightning bolt. The answer to everything. The answer of how to destroy Mr. Tiny: _The Deathly Hallows!_

'_To destroy destiny, you have to out think it. The one thing destiny craves, will be the opposite of the one thing destiny hates'_ – This is the answer! The one thing Des Tiny craves is death. The one thing Des Tiny hates is people living!

'_Death is a factor in all. Use it to your power. Find the rock that will save us all. The one that will bring back what destiny craves.' – _Death is a factor! Des Tiny craves death! In order to thwart him, they need to find the rock that will BRING BACK DEATH!

The answer came to Harry as if he had always known it: _The Resurrection Stone_!

'_To find the rock, use what's more powerful than anything.' _More powerful than anything? What object is the most powerful object in the world?

The next answer came to Harry within a millisecond. _The Elder Wand_!

'_Use it, and find what cannot be found, which, if it is used properly, will destroy the soul of destiny and ultimately kill him.'_

The Resurrection Stone cannot be found because Harry dropped it himself in a place where no one, not even he, can find it! The only way to find it will be to use the world's most powerful wand!

'_Do not be seen, because the consequences will be dire. Use the trio to find one of its own. If you succeed in it all, destiny WILL be destroyed…'_

'_Do not be seen'_? How could no one see him if he is out in the open? '_Use the trio to find one of its own'_. To use to trio? What trio? Yes! The trio! All three Deathly Hallows! They needn't be seen because they will be under the invisibility cloak - another Deathly Hallow! Using the Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand to find the Resurrection Stone would be considered as _using the trio to find one of its own_!

This was it! Harry finally had the answer to the riddle! Mr. Tiny craves death and if they find the Resurrection Stone and use it to _bring back the dead_, Mr. Tiny might finally be destroyed!

Harry was happier than he had ever been in his life.

"Harry?" said Darren who looked a little worried at Harry's silent behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" smiled Harry. "I'm better than okay! I'm… Darren!"

"What!?" yelled Darren who was now seriously worried.

"I solved the riddle...!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Sorry for taking a while to update, but I was always interrupted when I was writing so I was never able to finish!_

_So everyone, you finally found out what the riddle meant! I actually had that riddle planned since I was first writing "Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards". This chapter has been in my head for a LONG time and I wanted to get it exactly right! Thanks to all who attempted to solve it! There actually happened to be a handful of people who got it right, but there was only one person who could tell me a scene to use because they actually had an account to reply to, unlike everyone else who solved it._

_Even though there aren't more riddles to solve, (except the fun, nonsense one from chapter 5 which I will announce the answer to in the next chapter) I still hope that you all will comment and tell me what you thought! Thanks!_


	12. The Answer to the Riddle

_**Here is the answer to the previous riddle that I had written earlier in the story, (the fun one that had no impact on the story itself.)**_

_**Riddle: What is better than God, worse than the devil, rich people need it, poor people have it, and you die if you eat it?**_

_**The answer to this is… nothing.**_

* * *

"Harry! What… what are you talking about?"

Darren was flabbergasted at Harry's sudden news.

"Darren!" yelled Harry. "This is the answer! This is the answer to the riddle!"

"Wait," said Darren in confusion. "How… what… what are you…?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lovegood," apologized Harry to Xenophilius. "But Darren and I have to go now!"

"Oh that's sad," frowned Xenophilius. "I thought we could eat some pea soup. Why don't you stay for at least dinner, even if you don't stay the night?"

"We can't!" said Harry quickly. "Darren and I have to leave now! There is something I…we have to do!"

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait…"

"No," said Harry. "It can't."

Darren got up and walked to Harry's side.

"What's going on?" whispered Darren in Harry's ears.

"I'll tell you once we leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry as he and Darren exited out of the door. "It was a pleasure staying here."

"It was a pleasure having you," smiled Xenophilius as he closed the door behind them.

"Now," said Darren as he and Harry walked outside. "What was all that about? All of a sudden you yell out saying…"

"I solved the riddle, Darren!" yelled Harry in triumph.

"How did you solve it? We weren't even talking about anything that had to do with it! Unless you count that Crumbly-Horned Snorekacky thing, but you know as well as I that what he is saying is bogus."

"About the Crumble-Horned Snorekack yes," said Harry. "But _not_ about the Deathly Hallows!"

"These Deathly Hallows are just a myth, Harry," argued Darren.

"No!" said Harry. "It isn't! I couldn't say in front of Xenophilius, because no one knows, but I am the master of the Deathly Hallows!"

Harry told Darren all about his adventure with the Hallows and how he came to acquire all of them.

"That's what Evanna was talking about in the riddle!" yelled Harry. "The Deathly Hallows!"

"How can three objects, which prevent death to the owner, be used to cause death to someone else?" asked Darren.

"Because," murmured Harry. "The Deathly Hallows are a way of preventing death, and you know Mr. Tiny lives off of death. You told me yourself that what Mr. Tiny craves more than anything is people suffering and getting killed. The Deathly Hallows are the key to avoid that! That's what the first part of the riddle means! _To destroy destiny, you have to out think it._ That's basically saying how we have to figure out the one thing that Mr. Tiny would _never_ expect! He thinks he is the only one who controls what happens to people when they die, but he isn't! And even with what he has, he doesn't have enough power."

"You're right!" said Darren. "He only controls the souls of the dead who haven't left Earth's pull!"

"Exactly!" said Harry. "That's where the rest of the first part of the riddle comes in!_ The one thing destiny craves, will be the opposite of the one thing destiny hates._ That's telling us that Mr. Tiny craves death, but we already know that! What's the point of it?"

Darren shrugged.

"The point is," explained Harry. "that Mr. Tiny absolutely hates with a passion the happiness and the living! That part of the riddle is trying to tell us what he hates, not what he craves. Happiness and the living is the opposite of death and we have to use it against him!"

"How is that?"

"With the next part of the riddle!" answered Harry.

"_Death is a factor in all. Use it to your power. Find the rock that will save us all. The one that will bring back what destiny craves.__"_

"Evanna is basically giving away the answer there!" yelled Harry. "I don't get how I didn't think of it before! I even said, right after she told it to us, that I had a feeling she was addressing it to me, and I was right! She wanted me to think it had something to do with me, and it does since I am the master of it!"

Darren stared wordlessly at Harry.

"Anyway," said Harry. "We kept concentrating on that dumb rock we found, but it has nothing to do!"

Harry took the rock out of his pocket and threw it away.

"The 'rock' in the riddle is not a rock. It's a 'stone'! The Resurrection Stone!"

"The one that brings back the dead?" asked Darren

"Yes," said Harry. "Mr. Tiny craves seeing people suffer. Watching people die is his hobby! It's not just a hobby, it's how he lives! He could not live if people did not die! It's like a religion to him! And watching people living and being happy is what he detests. How do you think he would react if he sees the thing that makes his life the way it is turn against him and become the thing he detests. What do you think will happen to him if we use the Resurrection Stone to bring back the dead that he is responsible for killing?"

"He might get killed himself?"

"Exactly!"

"But how are we gonna find it?" asked Darren. "Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly," cringed Harry. "I know the relative location, but not the exact one."

"And where is that?"

"The Forbidden Forest," answered Harry. "The one right outside Hogwarts."

"You don't know exactly where in the forest it is?" asked Darren. Apparently, the thought of searching the dark forest would be impossible and scary for him, even though he's a vampire.

"No," said Harry. "I dropped it somewhere, but it's okay. What do you think the rest of the riddle is for?"

"_To find the rock, use what's more powerful than anything. Use it, and find what cannot be found, which, if it is used properly, will destroy the soul of destiny and ultimately kill him.__"_

Darren stood, staring at Harry looking very confused.

"The Elder Wand!" yelled Harry triumphantly. "The most powerful wand in the world! I am also the owner of the wand! I won it! Its allegiance belongs to me! I can use the wand to try and find the exact location of the stone!"

"And where is the wand?" asked Darren.

"Dumbledore's tomb," answered Harry. "The wand used to be his."

"What about the rest of the riddle?" asked Darren.

_"Do not be seen, because the consequences will be dire. Use the trio to find one of its own. If you succeed in it all, destiny WILL be destroyed…"_

"Do not be seen?" asked Darren. "How do you expect us not to be seen?"

Harry sighed heavily

"Darren," said Harry very disappointed. "I would have thought you knew me enough by now. Remember the first time we met? When we went to rescue Ron and Hermione from Death Eaters? What were we wearing?"

The answer came to Darren.

"You're invisibility cloak?"

"Yep!" smiled Harry glad that Darren finally understood. "It's the third Hallow. We will wear it around us so nobody can see us when we search for the stone."

"What are we standing around here for, then?" asked Darren who suddenly became really pumped up and assertive. "Let's get to it!"

"I had to explain it all to you, Darren."

"Wow, Harry," started Darren. "In my years as a vampire, I've learned that people who cannot keep up with everyone else don't deserve to be part of whatever is going on."

"Then it's good that I'm not a vampire."

Darren laughed at Harry's retort.

"Grab my arm," said Harry.

Darren did so. All of a sudden, the sensation of not being able to breathe and of being squeezed in a rubber tube was felt upon both Harry and Darren. They had finally disapparated to what they hope would be their final date with destiny.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Xenophilius Lovegood's house**

Xenophilius shut the door behind him. He slowly walked upstairs and into his daughter's room. Luna's room was like a rainbow compared to the rest of the house. Mr. Lovegood had not touched it since her death.

Xenophilius walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside was a man with yellow rain boots, horned rimmed glasses, white puffy hair, a chubby stomach, and a heart shaped watch dangling on his neck.

"They're gone," said Xenophilius.

"Thank you, Xenophilius," said Mr. Tiny. "What did they ask of you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," said Xeno. "They asked about the Crumble-Horned Snorekack and they told me a riddle about it. They also started talking about the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows?" asked Mr. Tiny.

Xenophilius explained to Mr. Tiny what the Deathly Hallows were.

"Interesting," whispered Mr. Tiny thinking inside his head.

Unlike Xenophilius, Mr. Tiny was putting 2 and 2 together. He knew that Harry and Darren could care less about the Crumble-Horned Snorekack, but they had still asked about a riddle. Was this something his daughter had told them?

"Well," continued Xeno. "I think Potter and that kid were just tired. They are strange though, but whatever they might be doing is…"

"Enough," said Mr. Tiny cutting off Xenophilius. He shut up immediately.

Mr. Tiny held onto his heart shaped watch. It glowed a bright blue. Suddenly, Mr. Tiny saw Harry and Darren at Vampire Mountain looking into a coffin. Harry used magic to put the coffin back to the way it was. For some reason, Harry had two wands with, and both he and Darren were smiling. Mr. Tiny then saw them disapparating to Hogsmead Village.

"They're going to Hogwarts," said Mr. Tiny to himself. He smiled. "They were stealing from that coffin something that is very powerful! They are going to try to kill me. They won't get far, though. I'll find them before they find whatever my daughter told them to find!"

Mr. Tiny made his watch glow again and saw through it the image of his daughter, Evanna, magically tied up and gagged in her own cave.

"I'll deal with her treachery later!" said Mr. Tiny ruefully.

Xenophilius, who wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on, spoke up.

"My daughter," he cried. "You told me you would bring her back to me if I did what you said! I did! Please! Bring her back!"

"A promise is a promise," smiled Mr. Tiny.

Mr. Tiny closed his eyes for a second then opened them back up.

"I'm so sorry, Xenophilius," smirked Mr. Tiny sadistically. "But your daughter's soul has left Earth's pull. There is no way I can bring her back. She is lost forever."

"NO!"

Xenophilius cried out and ran at Mr. Tiny, flourishing his wand.

Mr. Tiny made a barrier around him before Xenophilius could reach him. Mr. Tiny whispered a few words and Xenophilius Lovegood walked away, as if hypnotized, out of the room.

Mr. Tiny left the house and walked for a few minutes. All of a sudden, he stopped. Right before his eyes was a silver rock that he could have sworn Harry and Darren had been holding onto.

"I see what's going on now," said Mr. Tiny to himself as he picked up the rock. "These boys believe that Deathly Hallow story. They were stealing The Elder Wand from a grave at Vampire Mountain so they can use to it to find the Resurrection Stone! They are going to use the Resurrection Stone to bring back their friends that I am responsible for disposing of! Not if I can help it!"

"Now," smiled Mr. Tiny. "Time to finally end Potter's and Shan's stupid quest and kill them once and for all!"

* * *

Harry and Darren apparated right outside Vampire Mountain. With the invisibility cloak on, they both tip toed quietly over to where Dumbledore's grave was.

Still under the cloak, Harry took out his wand and muttered a spell which dug the dirt up. Still buried under the dirt was the coffin of Albus Dumbledore.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The coffin was lifted into the air, and then it landed on the ground right next where the hole was.

"_Bombara!"_

The coffin suddenly bursted open and in there was Dumbledore's decayed body, and on his person was The Elder Wand.

Taking the cloak off, Harry ran over to Dumbledore's body.

"Harry!" yelled Darren quietly. "What are you doing? We mustn't be seen!"

"It's fine," responded Harry. "There isn't anyone near here. I think I'll be fine for a few seconds."

"We're right outside Vampire Mountain!" said Darren. "There are thousands of vampires in there right now!"

"And since you're a Prince," said Harry. "if you are with me we will be doing nothing wrong."

At Harry's request, Darren took off the cloak, though he still remained alert.

Harry reached into the coffin and took the wand that Dumbledore was holding.

"That's the most powerful wand in the world?" asked Darren. "It looks like a normal wand to me."

"And you're the killer of the Vampaneze Lord?" said Harry in response to Darren's retort. "You look like a normal vampire to me."

"Fine," sighed Darren. "I get your point."

Harry shut the coffin again and magically sealed it. With the Elder Wand, Harry slowly lifted the coffin and put it back in its rightful place.

"Now let's go to Hogwarts!" smiled Harry as he covered the invisibility cloak over himself and Darren.

"Let's get that stone!" cheered Darren and he grabbed onto Harry's arm and then disapparated away from Vampire Mountain.

* * *

Harry and Darren appeared at Hogsmead Village. It wasn't very busy during the late afternoon, but there were still people wandering around. Still under the cloak, Harry and Darren walked towards Hogwarts.

"How are we gonna get in?" asked Darren. "Isn't there protection around the school?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "but I've got a way."

Harry led Darren to the Hogs Head. The store was already closed and the door was locked.

"_Alohomora!"_

The door unlocked itself and Harry slowly slid it open with a creak.

Harry and Darren walked over to the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. Harry opened the secret passageway behind the painting, and walked in the tunnel.

Soon enough, Harry and Darren made it to the Room of Requirement.

"Where are we?" asked Darren looking at the freaky place.

"Hogwarts."

Harry opened the door to exit the Room of Requirement. He took out the Marauders Map and looked to see if the coast was clear.

The closest anyone was to them was Filch in the 3rd floor corridor with Mrs. Norris, and McGonagall in the Headmaster's study.

Still under the cloak, Harry and Darren walked silently through the castle. They took many shortcuts that Harry could remember, and soon enough, they made to the front door.

Harry and Darren went outside and walked over to Hagrid's Hut. Harry could distinctly tell the figure of Hagrid, inside his house, feeding Fang.

For a second, Harry thought about going over to the hut and being with Hagrid. He missed all the times he used to spend with him. All the laughs, cries, and conversations about his parents. He hadn't seen Hagrid for such a long time, now that he thought about it, but now was not the time. Maybe after the quest he can talk to him, if he makes it through alive.

Harry led Darren to the Forbidden Forest. Once they were a good distance inside the forest, Darren took off the cloak.

"Are you crazy!" said Harry. "Get back under the cloak!"

"No one is here!" said Darren.

"No _humans_ are here," corrected Harry. "But there are dangerous magical creatures that live in this forest. We can't take any risk. Get under the cloak!"

Darren did as he was told. Once the cloak was covering them again, Harry took out the Elder Wand.

"_Point me,_"

The Elder Wand pointed itself north.

"This way."

Harry and Darren walked around the forest for about an hour. Even with the Elder Wand, Harry was losing hope. They were never going to find where he dropped the stone.

"Where could it be?" asked Darren. "Think, Harry! Where were you when you dropped the stone? What were you doing?"

"Well," said Harry. "I was walking towards Voldemort. Voldemort wanted me. I dropped it right around where Voldemort was hiding."

"And where was that?"

"If I knew we would have the stone by now!"

Harry started losing his temper. He knew that it was somewhere familiar to him, but he couldn't place where it was.

"Harry, look!" said Darren.

Harry looked alive and pointed his wand where Darren was looking, but no one was there.

"What are you…?" asked Harry but Darren interrupted.

"Spiders," smiled Darren.

Darren stared straight at the line of spiders crawling deeper into the forest. He was amazed. After all that had happened and everything he had done, his love of spiders had never gone away.

"Spiders!" yelled Harry in triumph. "Yes! I know where the stone is!"

"Wait, what?" asked Darren.

"I know where it is," repeated Harry. "Aragog's home."

"Aragog?"

"He was an Acromantula. A giant spider" said Harry in response to Darren's face. "It used to be Hagrid's pet before he died."

"And what does that have anything to do with…?"

"That's where I was when I dropped the Resurrection Stone," said Harry. "Aragog's home."

"How do we get there?" asked Darren.

"Follow the spiders," smiled Harry.

Darren also smiled. This is definitely a task he loves.

After following the spiders for about an hour, Harry and Darren made it to Aragog's old home. Darren started to take off the cloak, but Harry stopped him.

"No! These spiders will eat you if they see you. They almost did me in when I was 12."

"Harry," said Darren. "I'm perfect with spiders. I am a master. There is no spider that is more dangerous than Madam Octa, a poisonous spider that I used to watch over. Trust me."

Harry didn't approve, but he didn't say anything when Darren took the cloak off. Harry expected monstrous spiders to attack, but nothing happened. It was like a graveyard. The only spiders in the vicinity were the small ones that crawled over here.

Seeing nothing happening, Harry took the cloak off and walked to where Darren was standing.

"Okay," said Darren. "Where's the stone?"

"Somewhere here."

Harry walked around the area where he was standing when he approached Voldemort all those months ago. Using the Elder Wand, he tried finding The Resurrection Stone.

"_Accio Stone!_"

Nothing zoomed towards Harry. The summoning charm would not work on a Hallow, even if another Hallow was the one trying to summon it. This didn't make sense. _Use the trio to find one of its own_. That was part of the riddle! How could the Elder Wand not work in this situation?

"Where is it?" asked Darren.

"I know it's here!" said Harry desperately. "I just know it!"

Harry spent about a half hour searching, but to no luck.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Darren.

"Positive."

A sudden idea came to Harry. Maybe the Elder Wand wasn't working because he is the master of two different wands. Maybe he had to use the Elder Wand and his own wand to make the power of the Elder Wand work.

It was worth a try. Taking out his own wand too, he held both tightly in each hand and yelled.

"_Accio Resurrection Stone!_"

A rock like figure suddenly flew from the ground and into Harry's own hands. Harry stared at the cracked piece of stone he held so long ago.

"This is it!" smiled Harry. Darren looked amazed as he stared at the stone. "This is the Resurrection Stone! We've got it!"

"Congratulation, Potter," said a voice from behind. "You've made it oh so far. You have done better than I thought you would, but too bad it will all end now."

Harry and Darren turned around and looked straight at the man who stood before them.

"Now," said Mr. Tiny with a look of fear, hate, and murder on his face. "Give me the Resurrection Stone…"

_**To Be Concluded in the next and **__**Final**__** chapter…**_

_One more chapter to go everyone! I assure you it will be the most exciting one! I'll try to get it out as soon as I can, but I don't wanna rush it. I really wanna put some thought into it and make it the best chapter in my story!_

_Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought!_


	13. Destroying Destiny

_**Here is the final chapter to "**__**Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny**__**". **_

_**Enjoy and please comment and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Harry and Darren stared speechless at Mr. Tiny.

"Give it to me!" demanded Mr. Tiny. "Now!"

Harry walked in front of Darren and passed him the stone from behind his back so Mr. Tiny couldn't see, but unfortunately he did.

"Do you really think you can outsmart me, Potter?" asked Mr. Tiny. "Do you really think that you can outsmart me? Me of all people? Me, the controller of destiny. Me, the person who meddles in space and time itself and could make you two disappear with the snap of my fingers?"

"You can't make us disappear!" yelled Darren from behind Harry. "If you could you wouldn't be here!"

"_Oh_ _contraire_, Darren," smiled Mr. Tiny. "I can and will make you disappear. However, I need to first destroy the stone that you are holding so as no dead can return without my doing."

Harry and Darren stared at each other with opened eyes. Mr. Tiny had apparently found out about the Deathly Hallows.

"Yes," smiled Mr. Tiny as if reading their minds. "I know all about them. I know what you are trying to do! But it won't work!"

Mr. Tiny took from his pocket the silver rock that Harry and Darren picked up months ago. The rock that they first thought was the rock from Evanna's riddle.

"You boys dropped this rock before apparating here!"

Harry and Darren were shocked as to how Mr. Tiny came across the rock.

"Do you really think I would not find out about your mission?" asked Mr. Tiny. "You boys are so naïve. And to go to Xenophilius Lovegood's house thinking I would not know is hysterical!"

Harry went red in the face. _Darren was right!_ _Mr. Tiny did know where we would go!_

"No more games!" yelled Mr. Tiny getting furious and squeezing the rock. "Give me the stone!"

Another sense of Déjà Vu hit Harry. His memory brought him back about 7 years when he was underneath Hogwarts trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort.

A grumble in the Earth made Harry's mind switch back to reality. When he looked at Mr. Tiny, he saw him holding onto his heart shaped watch which was glowing brightly.

All of a sudden, Harry and Darren fell to the ground. Darren dropped all of his possessions he had with him… including the Resurrection Stone.

The stone bounced all the way to Mr. Tiny's feet. Mr. Tiny bent down to pick it up, but he was not fast enough for Harry.

"_Depulso!" _

The stone shot away from Mr. Tiny and disappeared passed a tree. Mr. Tiny loathsome eyes met Harry's.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, pain as he has never felt engorged Harry. This pain was worse than any Cruciatous Curse that Harry has ever felt. He was surely gonna die of the pain.

"Oh no you don't!"

Darren took a knife out and threw it at Mr. Tiny. He blocked it easily, but the concentration he had on torturing Harry was gone.

Harry immediately pointed his wand at Mr. Tiny.

"_Crucio!_"

Mr. Tiny blocked Harry's curse again and, to the dismay of both Harry and Darren, made a jet of light shoot from his hand.

"_Protego!_"

A shield erupted between Mr. Tiny and Harry, but the jet of light was no ordinary jet of light. It broke through the shield and hit both Harry and Darren in the face.

They both collapsed, clutching at their bleeding faces.

"That should keep you two out of the way," said Mr. Tiny.

Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers and the Resurrection Stone flew from behind a tree into his own hands. He held the stone between his fingers getting ready to destroy it for good.

Harry struggled to get up. It was hard for him to even move, but he was still able to while also holding onto his wand.

Mr. Tiny laughed.

"You never know when to give up," he said. "Do you boy?"

Harry pointed his wand over at Mr. Tiny, but Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers and Harry's wand shot away from him.

"Don't even try!" said Mr. Tiny as he saw Harry attempt to run and pick up his wand. Mr. Tiny shot another curse at Harry through his fingers and Harry collapsed.

Mr. Tiny laughed even harder. He kept laughing until he felt someone strike him in the back. He turned around and there was Darren with a knife and a sword.

Darren swiped the sword at Mr. Tiny's hands and severed it really badly. The Resurrection Stone and the silver rock fell from Mr. Tiny's hands onto the ground.

"Bastard!" yelled Mr. Tiny as he clutched his bleeding hand.

Darren took another swipe at Mr. Tiny and struck him in the shoulder. Mr. Tiny couldn't handle the hit and fell to the ground.

"Actually," said Darren. "You're the bastard!"

Darren struck Mr. Tiny in the neck, though it didn't do anything.

"You killed all my friends," said Darren fiercely. "Now I will torture you so badly that…"

Before Darren could finish his sentence, his sword and knife flew from his hands. He had no control of his motions. It was as if a separate force was controlling him. Without a choice, he dropped to the ground.

"You're very combative," laughed Mr. Tiny as he made Darren's sword fly to his own hand, and then pointed it at Darren's head.

"But not combative enough…"

Mr. Tiny laughed as he made to strike the sword into Darren's neck.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The sword flew away from Mr. Tiny before he could strike Darren. When Mr. Tiny turned, he saw Harry with his wand out, pointed at him.

"Harry," sighed Mr. Tiny. "You're such a pain in the ass!"

Mr. Tiny swiped his hand and Harry fell to the ground again.

Mr. Tiny summoned the sword into his own hands again and drove it straight through Darren's neck.

"No!"

Harry's echoes could be heard from miles away. Darren looked straight at the sword deep into the flesh of his own neck. There is no cure of a stab that bad. Darren shivered and then layed still. He was dead.

* * *

"No! No! No!"

Harry screamed of agony. He could not take it. He would not take it. Darren could not be dead. Harry would not believe that every single friend he has had was gone. He would not believe that Darren, the boy who went on this mission with him, the boy that risked his life countless times for him, was dead. He didn't want to believe it.

Mr. Tiny laughed sadistically as he walked over to Harry.

"Are you upset, Harry?" sneered Mr. Tiny. "You have now lost every single person that has been close to you. How does that make you feel?"

Harry didn't respond. He did not want to give Mr. Tiny the satisfaction. He knew that all was lost. There was no way he could get the stone know. Mr. Tiny was going to win and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or is there?

Harry was lost in thought. There is a very slim chance his plan would work, but it's the only way.

Harry got to his knees. He expected Mr. Tiny to stop him, but he didn't do anything. If anything, he was savoring the moment. He thought he won. He thought that it was all over.

He still may be right.

Harry walked over to where the Resurrection Stone was. Mr. Tiny saw the threat and shot a curse at Harry. Harry fell to the ground. He could not get up. He was very weak.

With all the strength he could administer, he kicked his legs out and kicked the 2 stones on the ground: The silver rock and The Resurrection Stone.

Both stones rolled away. One stone rolled next to a Maple Tree and the other rolled to a pile of leaves. Harry knew which one was the important one and went after the one in the pile of leaves, but Mr. Tiny was too quick for him. He grabbed the stone that Harry was running after before Harry could even reach out his arms.

As if it was nothing, Mr. Tiny squeezed the stone and it exploded into dust.

Harry looked wide-eyed at Mr. Tiny. All his hopes and dreams were gone. The stone was destroyed. Mr. Tiny had won…

* * *

Harry could not believe it. He could not believe that Mr. Tiny had destroyed the stone. All his hopes that he would see Darren, Sirius, or any other of his friends were gone. It was as if he had lost them all over again.

Harry crawled over to a secluded spot by a Maple Tree and bent over. He started crying over everything that was lost. He knew Mr. Tiny was going to try to kill him, but maybe since he already won he would spare Harry.

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Tiny walked within a few feet of Harry.

"Time to finally destroy you!" smiled Mr. Tiny as he pointed his hand at Harry, getting ready to kill him once and for all.

There was a ruffle of leaves nearby. Before Mr. Tiny did anything to Harry, someone tapped his shoulder. Mr. Tiny turned around and saw the guy who touched him.

"Get away from my godson!" yelled Sirius. Sirius punched Mr. Tiny in the face and he fell over.

Harry smiled and looked over at his godfather that died many months ago… but wait. He wasn't dead! He was here!

"See," smiled Sirius as he looked over at Harry. "I _did_ keep my promise!"

Harry vaguely recalled a promise Sirius made before he died, telling Harry that he was _not_ going to die. Right before he had died, he had said to Harry, '_Sorry I could not keep my promise'_. It turns out that he did keep it after all.

Mr. Tiny's smile left his face as he looked at Sirius, the person who he thought had been dead.

He switched his eyes over to Harry. Harry turned over and revealed what he was holding at his stomach. It was a certain hard object that was certainly _not_ destroyed to dust by Mr. Tiny.

_The Resurrection Stone! _

Mr. Tiny then figured out what had happened. He had been tricked! The stone he destroyed was the silver rock that Harry and Darren had found many months ago! The one that Harry and Darren first thought might have been the stone from the riddle, but actually had nothing to do with the riddle at all. It turns out that it did have significance after all!

Harry squeezed the stone and Darren's dead body suddenly moved. He got up and removed the sword that was lodged in his neck.

Darren walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Did you really think you could beat us?" said Darren furiously as he took the stone from Harry's grasp.

Darren turned it thrice in his hands.

All of a sudden, two people came out from behind the trees and both took turns punching Mr. Tiny in the face. Mr. Tiny was too distraught to defend himself.

"If you ever kill my assistant again, I will make you suffer so badly that you will be wishing you had never existed!"

Mr. Crepsley walked over to Mr. Tiny and looked him in the face.

"To heck with it," smiled Mr. Crepsley. "I will make you suffer anyway! Your turn, Harkat!"

Harkat Mulds appeared and stabbed at Mr. Tiny. A blue oozy substance, which everyone figured to be blood, came out of Mr. Tiny.

"I am sick… of returning from the… dead so many… times!" said Harkat as he kept stabbing at Mr. Tiny.

"You're not doing it right!" yelled Vancha March as he appeared from the woods. "You're supposed to do it like this!"

Vancha showed a very combative movement as he tortured Mr. Tiny.

Darren couldn't stop smiling. Everyone that he thought was dead was coming back to life. It was as if it was a dream!

Darren gave the stone to Harry as he watched Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Vancha take turns beating the shit out of Mr. Tiny.

Harry turned the stone three times in his hand again. From deep within the forest came the figures of four people whom he knew very well.

"Harry, my dear!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "How could you risk your life for a dead person? You almost died trying to save the dead!"

"Very ironic choice of words, Mum" said Fred Weasley.

"Yeah," said Fred's twin, George. "Since we were already dead does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"You're mother's right!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he appeared. "Harry shouldn't have risked his life for the dead! He could have died too!"

Harry laughed. He grew teary in his eyes at the sight of his favorite family in the world, who he saw die, but were now standing before him in a very lively state.

Harry became even tearier as two more people came into view: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, Harry," said the dreamy voice of Luna. "Nice day, isn't it?"

It seemed weird, but not all that surprising, for Harry that after Luna had died and then come back to life, she still only talked about things as normal as the weather.

"Harry!" cried Neville as he embraced Harry. "It's great seeing you again!"

"It's good we're seeing him here then on the…uh… _other_ side," Harry heard Fred mutter.

After about 5 minutes of beating Mr. Tiny, Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat finally backed away.

"Anyone else want to take a swipe at him?" asked Mr. Crepsley furiously.

"We can't!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "This is wrong!"

"Even after he killed you and all your family, Molly?" said Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned from empathy to enragement.

"Beat his face in!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone started surrounding Mr. Tiny, but Darren called them off.

"Hold on everyone!" he said. "We do not need to beat him! We have our own way to torture him!"

"By bringing back the dead?" said Harkat.

"Yes," answered Harry. "It is the only way to win."

"And we're still not finished…" smiled Darren as he looked deep within the woods.

From the exact spot Darren was staring at came out three people: Lupin, Moody, and Tonks.

"Am I to hear," said Tonks. "That Harry Potter has saved our lives _again_?Even after we already died?"

"I'm not the only one," smiled Harry as he pointed at Darren.

"So, my after-life was in the hands of a vampire?" asked Moody.

"Pretty much," said Harry. 'That's why you are here today!"

Everyone started laughing. No one took notice when someone grabbed Harry from behind and was choking him. Harry couldn't get a good view, but it was obvious as to who it was.

"Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Out of my way," yelled Moody. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry was knocked down, but so was his attacker. Lupin ran and helped Harry up.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupin.

"Yes," said Harry.

Mr. Tiny was sprawled on the ground unable to move with grief.

"What about everyone else?" asked Darren when he looked at Harry. "There were more people who died. Why haven't they come back?"

"Wait for it…" smiled Harry.

Out of nowhere came three people who were the three people Harry missed the most, and whom Harry was desperately wanting to see.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she gave Harry a huge bear hug. "You're all right!"

"So are you," smiled Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Ron as he pushed Hermione out of the way and hugged Harry.

"Ron!" cried Harry as he embraced his best friend. Harry took a look at Ron and realized that he had his normal body back. Even though he technically died as a Little Person, his Little Person body was not his true body since he technically never died as a human.

"Hermione!" cried Darren as he gave Hermione a hug, but this wasn't like the hug he had given her before she died. If there was sexual tension between them before, it was gone now.

Behind Darren came the figure of another girl; probably the most beautiful red haired girl in the area.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry as he ran and gave Ginny the biggest and most slobbery kiss he ever gave.

"Harry!" cried Ginny after Harry finished kissing her. "I'm so glad I'm seeing you on this side of the world!"

"NO!"

Mr. Tiny forced himself to get up. He could not stand for this many people from the dead rising. He was losing his life. He would not be able to live if these people stayed alive.

"I will… not… stand for it!" cried Mr. Tiny. He swished his hand and Ginny, without any control of her actions, ran over to Mr. Tiny.

Mr. Tiny wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Move any closer and she dies… again!"

No one did anything. All wizards and vampires alike had their weapons at the ready; wizards with their wands, and vampires with their swords and knives.

Mr. Tiny started suffocating Ginny. Ginny turned blue and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Mr. Tiny laughed strongly. Seeing Ginny choking was making his energy grow stronger. With more energy, Mr. Tiny would have the power to kill everyone in the area… even the ones that have died before.

With victory in the eyes of Mr. Tiny, he lifted his head and let out an enormous evil laugh. He knew he was going to win, and he chuckled at the thought of anyone thinking they could beat him.

Before Mr. Tiny could move another muscle, someone hit him in the back of the head with a large log. Mr. Tiny let go of Ginny and fell over.

Right behind Mr. Tiny were two people that were only familiar to three of the people in the group.

"Debbie!" yelled Darren.

"Rebecca!" yelled Harry.

"Rebecca?" said Hermione. "What are you doing here? How the bloody hell did you get involved…"

"Long story," said Harry as he stopped Hermione in the middle of her sentence.

"Debbie!" cried Darren as he hugged and kissed his old girl friend.

"Darren," said Debbie also kissing him. "Were we dead?"

"Well…" started Darren, but he paused.

"Yes," said Tonks as she intervened. "And so was I and everyone else here! But now we're here and alive!"

"And we're here to kick Des Tiny's ass!" yelled Vancha.

Everyone cheered and looked over at Mr. Tiny. He was still sprawled on the ground. He was shivering as if having a seizure. He could not handle this, especially Debbie and Rebecca retuning. He had killed them with his own two hands, unlike everyone else. But now they returned from the dead. It was horror.

Mr. Tiny couldn't take it anymore. He took a last look at the people he was responsible for killing, the people who, against his wishes, returned from the dead, and that has made all the difference.

Mr. Tiny took a final look at them, and then dropped his head. Everyone walked closer to him to see if he was dead, but there was no need.

Mr. Tiny exploded as if a bomb was inside him. His bloody body pieces flew around the area. His face was not recognizable anymore, especially since it connected to no body. The pieces of his body were scattered all around the place. Harry and Darren were as shocked as everyone that it happened, but they saw the evidence and knew it was true.

They finally completed their quest and destroyed destiny… (Des Tiny)! Mr. Tiny was finally dead!

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts getting treated by Madam Pomfrey. At first, no one at Hogwarts could believe their eyes when they saw everyone whom they thought were dead, but after a long explanation, they finally believed it and sat back.

Harry layed in a bed next to Ginny, Hermione in another with Ron, Darren with Debbie and Rebecca, Neville with Luna, Tonks with Lupin, Mrs. Weasley with her husband, and Fred and George in another cracking jokes to everyone else.

Mad Eye Moody was keeping guard at the door, even though everyone told him countless times that that he didn't need to. Sirius, after being treated, decided to sit with his godson by his bed.

As for Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat. They rejected all offers of being treated by magic. They thanked anybody who offered help, but kindly said no with the reason that they let their injuries heal naturally. Darren would have done the same, if not for the fact that he was stabbed in the neck very severely.

After Fred and George finished with their jokes, everyone sat back to listen to Harry and Darren's story. It took them a couple hours, but they told them every single detail that happened to them. They talked about their quest to kill Mr. Tiny, Evanna's riddle, the fake silver rock, the Cirque du Freak and everything that happened there and how Mr. Tiny set up Debbie and Rebecca.

Harry then explained why he killed Rebecca, (no one blamed him for it, not even Rebecca.) Harry, then, told everyone about going to Xenophilius Lovegood's house.

"Oh," said Luna speaking for the first time. "How is daddy?"

"Not very well," answered Harry. "He's never recovered since your death. As a matter a fact, he still doesn't know you're alive."

"Yes he does," said Lupin. "He was notified a little while ago. He's coming over now."

Harry continued with the story about what happened at Xenophilus's house. He explained how he figured out what the riddle meant and what it would mean if he succeeded in the quest.

"So," said Sirius. "Am I to believe that you risked your life, went to the ends of the Earth and beyond, to kill a man who is impossible to kill, just to save us, whom were already dead?"

"Pretty much," smiled Harry. "But we didn't do it just to save you. We did it to kill Mr. Tiny. I couldn't care less about you."

Sirius knew Harry was joking and gave him a huge fatherly hug.

"You know, Sirius," said Mr. Crepsley. "Both Darren and Harry have shown bravery and courage that no one has shown before. They believed that they could destroy destiny and they did. It is not very surprising. It is the vampire way."

"Harry's not a vampire though."

"He would make a damn good one."

"Absolutely not!" yelled Sirius. "My godson will never be a blood sucking creature of the night!"

"Are you saying that there is something wrong with that?" said Vancha as if testing Sirius.

"No," answered Sirius. "I'm not. I know vampires are good creatures, but I still wouldn't want my godson…"

"Enough, Sirius," said Harry cutting him off. "There nothing wrong with either beings. I'd be willing to be a vampire just as much as they'd be willing to be wizards."

Harry looked over at the vampires and they were each nudging each other in an awkward way.

"Of course we'd love to be wizards!" smiled Vancha as Darren nudged him in the stomach.

Everyone laughed. A sudden thought came to Harry, and that thought made him sulk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's just…" started Harry, but he couldn't finish his sentence. Ginny didn't say anything, but squeezed his hand softly.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Darren as he walked over to Harry's bed.

"No," said Harry. "I'm happy that everyone returned, but there is still something I don't understand."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"You wouldn't understand," said Harry. "The only person that would didn't come back. He was supposed to come back. I used the Resurrection Stone. I thought of him, but he didn't come back."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"I assume he's talking about me," said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned around and saw who just entered the room: Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" said Mr. Crepsley. Even amongst vampires, Dumbledore was very popular.

Harry was wide eyed and teary. He looked at Dumbledore's figure, which, last time he saw him, was in a casket underneath the ground.

"Harry, my boy!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry got up from his bed and ran to Dumbledore. When he got to the old Headmaster of Hogwarts, he gave him the biggest hug he's ever given before.

Everything was now completed for him. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore didn't return when they were in the forest, but he's here now and that's all that matters.

Everyone sat back and smiled as Harry hugged Dumbledore. Dumbledore let go of Harry after a while and guided him back to bed.

"I am correct when I say something is troubling you," said Dumbledore. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Out with it, my boy."

"Well, sir," started Harry. "I'm still very confused."

"Go on," said Dumbledore when Harry paused.

"I'm confused about the Deathly Hallows," said Harry. "It is originally said that the dead would not want to return. It would be torture for them and for you if you used the Resurrection Stone."

"That is correct."

"But that didn't happen this time," said Harry. "Everyone returned like normal, and it wasn't torture."

"That is also correct," smiled Dumbledore.

"I don't get it."

"Well," said Dumbledore. "The answer that I think is correct is very farfetched. It is a very unlikely chance that it is true, but it's the answer that I believe is true. Whether you think it is or is not is your choice, but my guesses are normally correct and I think I can venture a guess here."

"I believe," continued Dumbledore. "That you were able to bring back all of us who died because you were doing it for self-less reasons. You even said to Sirius that you brought everyone back from the dead, not because you wanted them back, but because you knew it was the only way to kill Desmond Tiny."

"But I do want you back!" yelled Harry. "I was just joking with Sirius!"

"Of course you do want us back!" said Dumbledore. "I never said you didn't. However, even though you intended what you said to Sirius to be a joke, it was actually an honest answer. You started this whole quest so you could kill Desmond Tiny. Everything you have done was for revenge, not to bring us back. You did not even know you could bring us back until very recently. When you went to retrieve the Resurrection Stone, you were doing so because you wanted to kill Desmond Tiny. You brought us back so you could bring a tyrant down, not because you wanted to be with us."

"I have said this for many years," smiled Dumbledore. "You're love is what brought us back. If you would have attempted to bring us back because you couldn't handle the fact that we were dead, it would have failed, just like you said. The beings that would have returned would not have been us, just a shadow that doesn't want to return. But you're love and you're self-lessness is the main reason you completed your quest."

Everyone was silent for many minutes.

"What about my parents?" asked Harry. "I would have thought that they would return, but they didn't."

"Alas," said Dumbledore. "You're parents were not a victim of Desmond Tiny. The only time you saw them was when you saw the shadow of them come back when you wanted them to protect you from Voldemort all those years ago, and that was acceptable because you weren't trying to bring them back for good. However, now it wouldn't work. You're parents are and will always be a victim of Lord Voldemort, not Desmond Tiny. The reason you brought everyone back was so as to kill Desmond Tiny, because we were all victims of his meddling, but your parents were not."

"If you were to bring them back, it would be for selfish reasons and they wouldn't be the same people that they were before they died. They would be a shadow that doesn't belong on the Earth."

Harry understood what Dumbledore meant. It was what Harry himself had assumed. He was glad that his parents never returned. It's a blessing that they didn't.

"Well," said Dumbledore as he got up. "I've got to go. I've got to get my office back from Minerva. So, good luck to you all and good bye for now."

Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing in silence.

Harry and Darren both sat back in silence and thought about what had happened the past few months and what the result was. At the beginning of their quest, their only goal was to get revenge and kill Mr. Tiny. However, not only did they kill Mr. Tiny, everyone that was close to them that died had returned. All the people that were like a family to them were back with them. Plus, every single enemy that they have been put up against were all dead.

As much as it surprised either of them to say it, their troubles were finally over.

* * *

Moody, Tonks, and Lupin left early the next morning after hearing that Dumbledore's been reinstated. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone, but they were all still happily shocked.

After a lot of heart filled good byes, Mrs. Weasley approached Harry.

"Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "You must stay at The Burrow until you get situated. You will be with all of the family and it would be a great place to relax until you get back on your feet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "but I am going to stay with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. That's what my parents would have wanted. They did make him my godfather, after all."

"That is very true," said Mrs. Weasley. "Take care of yourself, Harry. We'll see you for dinner every night. I'm afraid of the appetite you may get at Sirius's. I shall not let you starve! You will be eating with us!"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," smiled Harry. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

On the other side of the room, Darren stood right next to Mr. Crepsley whilst getting restrained by Vancha and Harkat. Darren kept hugging Mr. Crepsley to the point where he wanted to kill Darren. This humored Debbie and Rebecca very much.

"Enough, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "We are not humans. Enough with this behavior!"

"I'm sorry," cried Darren as tears came down his eyes. "It's just that I thought I'd never see you again, and he you are."

Darren ran and hugged Mr. Crepsley again. Mr. Crepsley grunted annoyingly, but surprisingly didn't let go and hugged him back as if gripping his own son. Mr. Crepsley half smiled. When he did, a tear or two dropped out of his eyes, which is an emotion he rarely shows.

"Come on, Darren!" said Vancha. "We have to get to Vampire Mountain! We have a busy schedule ahead of us!"

"Of course, Vancha," said Darren. "Yes, sir. Let's go."

Darren started walking out with his girl friend, her cousin, and his vampire buddies. As he started walking out of the castle, he looked back in and saw Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Can you give me a minute?" asked Darren.

"Sure," said Mr. Crepsley.

"But make sure it is actually a minute!" yelled Vancha as Darren walked back into the castle.

When Darren approached Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, he froze.

"So…" started Darren, but paused in the middle.

"So, you're with Debbie?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," chuckled Darren. "We've had an on and off relationship for years, if that's what you wanna call it. It went off recently since she was killed, but since she returned I guess it's back on."

Hermione laughed. He couldn't help it, Darren did too.

"It would have never worked out between us, huh?" asked Hermione.

"I really doubt it," laughed Darren. "But you have this red haired boy. I'm sure he's a much better partner than any vampire would be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron. He had never found out about the thing that went on between Darren and Hermione.

"You're very correct, Darren," said Hermione. "But you are still as cute as can be and Debbie is a very lucky girl."

"What did you just say?" asked Ron

Hermione laughed and gave Darren a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing to his face, Hermione?" asked Ron.

No one answered Ron's questions. Darren smiled as he gave Hermione a hug back.

"Can you give us a minute?" said Darren to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Sure," said Ginny.

"Hermione," said Ron as he walked away with her and his sister. "What were you and Darren talking about? Did you two date?"

"Enough talking, Ron!" laughed Hermione and she held Ron's hand and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sure thing!" smiled Ron.

After they all left, the only people in the room were Darren Shan and Harry Potter.

"So," said Harry. "You're going back to Vampire Mountain?"

"Yep," said Darren. "I'm still a Prince and I have many vampire duties to carry out."

Harry gave a silent nod.

"So you're going to live with your godfather?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "He's going to be alone and he is still technically my guardian. I still want to be with him. No one lives forever and whenever he dies of natural causes, I'll be ready for it, but until that day comes I wanna spend as much time with him as I can. I'll probably live with him until I get a job and my own place with Ginny. It's not going to be for a while though since Ginny is returning for her 7th year."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," laughed Darren.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute until both Harry and Darren talked at the same time.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

Harry and Darren laughed at their bozo-ness.

"You go first," said Darren.

"Sure thing," said Harry. "I just wanna say Darren, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything you have done! I wouldn't have been able to do what I did without you. You're a true friend. You were with me when I lost everybody and you stayed with me. We will always be friends, and even though we're going our separate ways, we will always be close."

Harry's eyes became very watery. Darren could help it, his became watery too.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Darren, "and I won't try to top it. All I have to say is…"

Darren paused to catch his breath.

"… thank you," he finished. "and good bye…"

Harry walked up and gave Darren a hug. It was an emotional brotherly hug that he has never given anybody before, not even Ron. Darren was without a doubt a hero, and so was Harry. They both were heroes to the other. Heroes that saved each other's lives.

"We're two of a kind," laughed Darren.

"Yep," said Harry. "We're very much alike. Just imagine what would have happened if you never tried drinking my blood all those months ago…"

Harry and Darren both thought back to that night. It seemed so long ago, as if it was a decade ago. So many things have happened since then. Two different wars. Two different enemies, but it was all over now.

"We really are two of a kind," smiled Harry as he let go of Darren.

"I know," said Darren. "We each have fought each other's wars. We killed our enemies a different way than we would have, though. I killed Steve with the killing curse, and you stabbed at Voldemort as if like a vampire.

"Then we teamed up," continued Harry, "and became not two species that's an alliance, but one of a kind trying to destroy the carrier of destiny."

"It's have if our blood lines have mixed," laughed Darren.

"I know," agreed Harry.

"Harry Shan."

"and Darren Potter."

"Vampires and Wizards."

"Who destroy destiny."

They both laughed at the ridiculous thought. They started cracking up for another 5 minutes until Vancha came and basically cussed Darren out for taking more than a minute. Darren smirked and gave Harry a nice man hug, which as not as emotional as the one before.

Darren walked out, but not without a last glimpse at Harry, who was still in the castle. He nodded at him, jumped onto Mr. Crepsley's back, and flitted out of there, leaving the grounds for good.

Harry walked into the room where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were.

"You're gonna miss him, aren't you?" asked Ginny when Harry became really teary.

"Yeah," said a choked up Harry. "But I have to move on with my life. He's with his friends and I'm with mine. We may meet up some day, but not anytime soon. For now, my place is here, at Hogwarts. My one true home, with you. It has always been that way and will always be that way."

Ginny smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. She grasped Harry's hands, as Ron did with Hermione, and they all walked out of the castle, away from Hogwarts or any danger, to live their life the best way they can ever live it.

As much as it's corny to say this, but they all lived happily ever after… at least, until Harry becomes an Auror and has to risk his life _again_ for the rest of the wizarding world…

_**The End…**_

_So that's it! That's my story. It took a while to make this story run smoothly, but it worked out in the end. Thanks to all who read this story from the beginning, and a special thanks to anybody who read this story AND the first one from the start. It means a lot to me!_

_And in case anybody in wondering, this was the reason why I made everybody die in my first story. Many people were surprised and upset that I did so, but I said then that I have a reason to do so, and this was it. I killed them off because I knew I would be bringing them back in this story. Pretty good, huh? _

_Please everybody, comment and tell me what you think!_

_(__And I would also like to point out that this chapter is the longest chapter in both this story and my first one__) _

_I will also be a writing another sequel. It will be called __Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner__. There is a sneak peak of it in the next chapter if you wanna read it. Please read my story when it comes up and thanks to all who read this one!_


	14. Sneak Peak

Here is a sneak peak at my next story, "Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner"

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry slowly walked through the house with his wand at the ready. He had an army of Aurors behind him for backup, but they're ordered not to attack until Harry gives the say so. That is slightly a bright side.

Harry knew Darren must be somewhere here. He totally regretted what he had to do, but it was what must be done. Darren was a criminal of the wizarding law and Harry was Head of the Auror Office. Harry had no choice but to arrest Darren. And if Darren fought, which Harry knew he would, then he would have no choice but to curse Darren until he gave up, but the bad thing is, is that Darren is a vampire. He will never give up. When Darren finally gives up will be when he gets killed.

Harry wondered what Darren will do when he approaches him. Will Darren fight back with all the power he has, or will he give himself up? He may not want to fight an army of Aurors, since it includes his best friend from the past that saved his life, but yet again, he may not care and may fight to the death.

"I thought I saw some movement in that room," whispered an Auror pointing to a room in the right corner.

Harry signaled for half of the Aurors to go on one side, and half to go on the other side. Harry joined the side on the right, and as if it was nothing, he blasted open the door.

"_Stupefy!_"

The door blasted open and jets of light flew across the room, but all that was there was a bed, a painting over the bed, and a lamp post with no lamp. Before anyone can react, a cat jumped from overhead and landed on top of an Auror.

The Auror screamed like a frightened little girl and shook the cat until it flew off his head. The cat hissed and ran out of the room.

"Haha!" laughed another Auror. "You're afraid of cats?"

"It landed right on my head, Corey!" said the Auror who was mauled by the cat. "I would like to see you…"

"Quiet!" interrupted Harry. "I think I heard something!"

"Potter," said an Auror. "It was just the cat. We were mistaken. That Shan kid probably ran for it by now."

"No," said Harry suspiciously. "He's here. I know it."

"Where?" asked another Auror. "We'd have seen him. He's just too stupid and cowardly to stay here and…"

"What did you call me?" asked a voice that just entered the room from a hidden passageway behind the painting.

Harry turned around to look at the person who said that, but he never had the chance. Someone with the speed faster than a human ran and threw everyone across the room. When Harry got up again, he saw who it was.

"Darren!" yelled Harry. "Don't move! Put your hands on your head"

"Harry!" cried Darren. "Why are you doing this? I did not do anything wrong!"

"You know that we have evidence of your attack on that wizarding family!"

"I didn't do it!" yelled Darren. "I'm being framed!"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry. "You still have to come with us!"

"No!" said Darren looking at the window, as if preparing to escape.

"Darren!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at him. "Stop! I'm warning you!"

"You're warning me?" laughed Darren. "Remember the last time you tried that. Let me give you a hint, I broke your nose!"

"This isn't like the last time," said Harry. "I am a lot better! I am a trained Auror!"

"And I am a full blooded vampire!"

"I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Then come give it a try, Potter!

With that said, Darren took out two sharp blades to protect himself.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The spell was shot at Darren, but Darren simply lifted the blades and the curse bounced back and hit Harry.

Harry fell to the ground. Darren took his chance and ran out the window. When he got outside, he felt a curse hit his leg. He flew and hit a tree. Still holding onto his knives, he got up and ran at the Aurors that were coming after him. He ran with his blades in the air, getting ready to kill every single one, even Harry, if it meant escaping the jaws of the Ministry of Magic…

_**Stay tuned for "Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner", the 3**__**rd**__** and final sequel to the "Harry Shan and Darren Potter" trilogy.**_


End file.
